Alternative Chapters: Asylum
by Lia Tsukino
Summary: This is a fanfiction based off of a crossover RP I did with my best friend Creative Silence. We did a mix of the "Sailor Moon" and "Yu-Gi-Oh" characters based around the same story line of my fanfiction "Asylum". If you get confused on what's going on, there is a like in the author's note to a fanfiction Creative wrote.
1. Chapter 1: She's Alive

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey everyone, Lia here! I wanted to let you know about this fanfiction. My best friend and I did a crossover roleplay with "Sailor Moon" and "Yu-Gi-Oh". If you are confused about what's going on and how they actually know each other, I'll do my best to explain when I reply for comments. For now, go look up "The Moon and The Earth" on DeviantART and find SoulFighter123 (here's a link:**_ ** _art/The-Moon-and-the-Earth-chapter-1-563114411_** _ **), that is a fanfiction my best friend wrote. If you are confused, please let me know.**_

(Yami's POV)

They dragged me by yanking the chains that were wrapped around my wrists. The look in the male nurse's eyes sickened me to the point that I had to look down at my hands.

"Get a move on it, Moto!" He hissed.

"Why should I listen to you?!" I asked angrily.

"Shut up! I don't care who you are!" The nurse paused, yanking the chain, "You belong to us now." .

I didn't say anything else after that, I just followed. I turn to look at the hidden camera that was hidden in my sleeve. It was both Michiru's and Usagi's plan. Michiru wanted to see if Haruka was still alive… even though we all gave up looking for her. The police came up with a conclusion and said that her body hasn't been found, but they also said that Haruka was dead. It devastated all of us to hear the news; but it hurt Michiru to the point she didn't come out of her room for a week. Now, I'm here are the asylum. I heard so much gossip about this horrid place. But, it wasn't anything like the pain and horrors I saw in the Shadow Realm.

'Haruka-san, please say that you're alive.' I thought to myself.

The male nurse took off the wrist restraints, but kept the ankle ones on. He dragged me into a room and started to lock the ankle chains to the ground.

"Be good to each other or the doctor will punish BOTH of you!" Growled the nurse before he walked out of the room, closing it, and locking it behind him.

"Both?" I asked as my eyes were drawn towards a blonde haired person, sitting in a wheelchair, blindfolded.

'Could this be Uranus?' I asked myself as I walked towards the person, hearing them mutter something softly to themselves.

"I keep hearing things…" The voice took a small pause, "Voices of people claiming to be my friend, people claiming to be my family. And someone claiming to be my lover and my partner."

My eyes widened I reached for the blindfold.

"Don't touch me!" The person yelled, shaking in her restraints against the wheelchair, "Go away!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm gonna take it off." I said calmingly.

"Don't! The doctor will punish the both of us if you do take it off." They replied.

"I have more power than he has." I paused, "Please, let me help you."

"Y-Your voice… it sounds familiar… is it possible that we met before?" The person asked, it caught my attention.

"Is that you?" I began as I started to remove the blindfold, seeing a face that we all thought we had lost, "Haruka-san?"

(Haruka's POV)

I sat in the wheelchair as I glanced up into his crimson eyes. He looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. My eyes were fogged up and looked like glass.

"Haruka-san! It's me, Yami! Remember?" He called out to me.

"You seem… familiar." I paused, "B-but I can't p-place it."

"Michiru-san's worried sick about you, Haruka-san!"

"M-Michi... ru?" I started to think through the memories that I had, "Michi...ru? S-Sailor… Nep...Neptune?"

"Yes!" The boy paused, "Do you know who I am?"

"You said Yami… Yami…" I began, "Ow! It hurts too much! I just want to die! Someone help me get outta here!"

I lost myself again. I tried to move myself from the wheelchair, so I could reach for the knife and just end it right there."

"Pull yourself together, Haruka-san!" He paused as he reached his hand out for mine, "Wake up from this nightmare!"

"Don't touch me!" I hissed.

"Please, wake up from this nightmare. Do it for Michiru-san." Yami cried again.

"I can't!" I snarl, "The pain… it hurts too much!"

"You have to trust me on this, Haruka-san." He stopped, "Think about your loved ones, your family, your friends, and your lover."

I stopped jerking around. I looked up at him and then lowering my head as tears came out of these bloodshot eyes. I didn't know if I could trust him… I don't even trust myself at this moment.

"I'll help you get out." He said.

"I can't leave…" I paused, closing my eyes to stop the tears, "I've forgotten several major things in life…"

"You can still leave! I'll push you in the wheelchair."

"Just go, you have seen more than enough; my scars are memories: life has to continue on. Just go!

"I'm not leaving without you, Uranus!" Yami cried, "You have to come with me!"

"No!" I yelled, "I can't leave."

"Haruka-san! Listen to me, you're not a patient, you're a Sailor Senshi! One of the strongest ones."

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" I yell again.

"I'm gonna bring you back to Michiru-san. Just trust me."

"How? I forgot how to do things… can we… I don't know! I'm so confused and scared!"

"I know you're scared, Haruka-san. You have to trust me." He said calmly.

"I…" My emotions were all over the place, I looked down at my bleeding hands, "I can't leave…"

"Haruka-san, we don't have much time left." He began, "I'll take you with me."

"He'll come after us…" I began, "There's no chance of me escaping alive… I'm nothing anymore… I'm just a walking zombie pretending to be alive."

"This is why you have to trust me, Uranus!" He snapped, "All of us thought that you were dead, that's why I took the risk to come here. I felt that connection I gained by hanging out with you, it was there… faintly. I know Michiru-san felt the connection she has with you."

"Everything you're saying doesn't make any sense." Was what I replied with.

"I can see why would find all of this confusing." The boy paused, "You're not in your right mind set. What have they been doing to you, Haruka-san?"

"A lot." I replied, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Gomen ne, I wish there was a way I could change this." He said.

"History cannot be rewritten, Yami." I muttered.

"So, you do remember the others and what happened."

"It's a little hard to forget." I paused, "Like I said, there's no way that we can escape and leave this place behind us. This is a place of torture and death."

"I can clearly see that." He paused, "But it still doesn't mean we can try."

I looked at him and then lowered my head so I was looking at my legs. I couldn't tell which memories were real or made up. Could it be that I was in this asylum for years on end? Or could he be right? The woman I can see in my dreams and illusions, she's not something my mind made up. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I look up to see Yami's crimson red eyes.

"I remember what happened before I was brought here." My sane self spoke, "I remember being brought here. My sanity… my pain… is real… I really am losing myself to this madness called insanity."

"This is why you have to trust me, Haruka-san." Yami said, "Search in your heart, Haruka-san. Find the strength to fight them. Find that power deep within. Search for that bond you have with all of the Sailor Senshi. Search for that love you feel for Michiru-san. Find that moonlight within your heart."

"You think that I haven't even tried that!?" She paused, "The moonlight is gone! I can't even feel the bond I had with Michiru or the other Sailor Senshi… that love I felt is dead."

"You can still leave and find it again." He said kneeling down as he began to free me from my restraints.

"Don't!" I hissed. "You have no idea of the torture I have been through! There is nothing left in this pathetic mind of mine… just save YOURSELF… go!"

"Even if I wanted to escape, I can't." I heard his voice ring before I turned to look at him, "We have to work together to get out of this place."

"What can I do in this state?" I asked, "There's NOTHING I can do! I might might as well die here so Michiru can't see it… I just want to…"

(Yami's POV)

I couldn't stand this anymore, I slapped her cheek to get her to snap out of it. She lowered her head, knowing that she was feeling pain, but it didn't register.

"Don't talk like that!" I pause , looking down at her, "Don't you EVER talk like that!"

She just shook her head.

"Michiru-san wouldn't let you die." I paused feeling something fall against my cheek, "Remember what she said when we were fighting. She said that she would rather die than keep on living in a world without you in it, Haruka-san. None of us want you to die, Haruka-san."

"Shut up…" I hear her mutter.

"Haruka-san, listen to me!" I growled, "I'm about ready to mind crush you and shove you into the Shadow Realm! Everyone has been worried SICK about you. Why can't you see that I'm trying to help you? Are you choosing not too? Or is your mind too far gone?"

She didn't answer. I sighed right as the earpiece in my ear buzzed a little.

"Yami-kun, let me talk to her." Michiru's voice came through, "She might answer to me."

"She might think that you're an illusion, Michiru-san." I reply.

"Let's try. It's worth a try." I heard Usagi's voice come through,

"Alright, I'll let you talk to her, Michiru-san." I said with a small sigh.

I took out the earpiece and placed it in Haruka's ear; she didn't even flinch.

(Michiru's POV)

"Haruka?" I speak.

I was even more worried after watching Yami and Haruka. Seeing Haruka like this made my heart scream out for her. I couldn't stand seeing her like that and the words that she said.

"Haruka, it's me" I said, "It's me."

I looked at the screen, looking at Haruka's bloodshot eyes looking into the camera that was hidden inside Yami's jacket.

"Your voice… it's just like what I hear in my dreams… and in my illusions." She spoke softly.

"Haruka." I thought I was going to start sobbing after I heard that weak voice that didn't sound like my Haruka, "Please remember. How did we meet? Just remember something, please Haruka."

"My memories… which ones are real? Which ones are fake?"

"Please Haruka." I beg.

"He's coming… he's coming!" I hear the panic in her voice, "He's coming!"

"Who's coming?" Yami asked.

"He's coming to take me... " Haruka muttered, "He told me today is my last day! He's coming… I don't… I don't…"

"Haruka, who's coming?" I asked worriedly.

"The doctor… the murderer… the slayer." Was her reply, "Michiru! Save me! Please!"

"I'm coming Haruka!" I cry.

Minako looked over at me as I stood up.

"I'm going to get Haruka, no one is to stop me!"

"Michiru-san!" Usagi cried, "We need to think of a plan."

"There's no time Usagi-chan! That man is coming for Haruka, and he's… he's gonna kill her! She doesn't want to die and I believe all of us don't want her to die as well."

"If you're going, I'm going with you." Usagi paused, "I have to protect and get Yami back. Plus, maybe I'll have to cleansed the place from it's evil and darkness."

I looked at her, knowing that she was right. Inside those moonlit eyes, she knew that we could help Haruka remember. I couldn't help but to smile with my tears falling down my cheeks. She was just as scared and worried for both Yami and Haruka as I was. Hotaru and Setsuna have been out looking for that place that Minako said where Haruka is. I knew that the other Sailor Senshi were right there for all of us.


	2. Author's Note

_**~Author's Note~**_

 _Hello everyone, Lia here. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best at updating my fanfictions lately. I have a job now and things have come up so I haven't had the time to type up chapters for my fanficitions. I will be on a hiatus for a little while, I will update when I get the chance to do it. So, I'll be off and on when it comes to my stories. Please continue to wait for them, they will come out as soon as I get them typed up. You are all amazing, and I hope you guys like them. Please go like my new Facebook fan page it's for both my YouTube channel and my . Here is a link: liatsukinoyoutube/?ref=bookmarks_

 _ **Thank you all again,**_

 _ **Lia Tsukino**_


	3. Chapter 2: Watch Out

Chapter Two: Watch Out

(No one's POV)

Yuugi was laying on the couch with a pillow covering his eyes, it seemed like he had was getting a headache from all of these visions that he was receiving. Rei stood by him to keep an eye on him. She was getting worried about all of these visions he was getting, because she wasn't receiving a single one. Almost everyone was there at the Hikawa Temple, waiting for news about Haruka and waiting for something to actually do. Minako and Joey were in a corner just cuddling because they were bored, Tristan was pacing around, Hotaru was sitting next to the open window; just looking out of it, she was worried about her friends and family; Makoto and Bakura were in the kitchen making cookies and tea, and Tea was just sitting near the wall trying to get her mind off of things by reading a book.

"Another vision?" Makoto asked when she entered the room from the kitchen, baring a fresh batch of cookies.

"He's had several, I'm really worried about all of this." Rei paused, "He told me that having Atem going out and getting himself captured just to find Haruka-san was a bad idea."

"Because he was able to see us doing it and he said nothing about it." Makoto said as she sat down the plate of cookies on the coffee table before she sat herself down on the wooden floor.

"He keeps muttering something." Rei spoke as she sat down herself, "I'm having a hard time deciphering it. But, of what I've seen from touching his hand… hopefully Usagi will be able to find him before Atem's darkness kicks in and destroys that place and kills everything in sight."

"That doesn't sound good." Bakura spoke, shaking a little.

"How's the observing, Seto?" Asked Ami after she entered the other room.

"Everything seems to be normal so far. I've lost sight of Neptune and Pluto, Uranus is in the same place, Atem and Sailor Moon… I haven't found them yet, not after she ran off." He answered.

"That's Usagi for you." Ami sighed a little, sitting down next to him as she began looking at the screens, "This place is like a maze, they really don't want anyone to escape."

(Seto's POV)

"My first thought exactly." I replied.

"So, you were right about this being premeditated." She said, "They just let him escape or they just let him free just so they could get Haruka-san."

"That's the only thing that makes sense." I began.

"Are the cameras working?" I hear a buzz in my ear piece.

"It wasn't that hard to hack into, Pluto." I paused, "But, you know that I am a very busy man and I am a CEO. I do have other things to do."

"I know, Seto." Setsuna replied, "We owe you big time for your service."

"Mercury is here keeping me company and she'll be an extra set of eyes which will help." I began, grinning, "It looks like Uranus is in the chapel."

(Ami's POV)

I took a closer look and noticed something very strange attached to Haruka's hand and neck. Two IVs, one was drawing out her blood and the other one was shooting a yellow substance that looked very familiar. I noticed the marking on the bag, my eyes widened and I recognized the symbol from my medical class. This wasn't good, they were shooting poison into her!

"Seto, they need to get into that chapel SOON!" I exclaimed.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"They are shooting poison into her blood system." I explain, "I estimate that she has about five to ten minutes left."

"Did you catch that, Pluto?" Seto asked, placing a finger to the device in his ear.

(Seto's POV)

"Yes, I caught every word of it." Setsuna replied, "Neptune, we need to find that chapel as soon as possible. They are poisoning Haruka."

"Haruka, don't you DARE die on me!" I hear Michiru yell, knowing that she felt depressed with a mix of determination.

(Ami's POV)

"Sailor Moon, did you find Atem yet?" I asked, directing that into my communicator.

"Yep!" Answered Usagi, sounding all cheerful as she normally did when she was around Atem, "I'm going in to save him now."

"Good, then head to the chapel as fast as you guys can." Seto paused, "Tenou could use some healing at this point."

"Roger that, Seto!" Replied Usagi.

"... Never say that again, Tsukino." He said, irritatedly.

I smiled a little bit, seeing how much Seto was coming out his shell. He had started to get used to the craziness of the Sailor Senshi brought and being a part of Yuugi's group of friends.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ami." Seto started to say, "What's the smile for? Aren't you worried about Tenou?"

"I am worried about Haruka-san." I began, looking up at him, "I'm just happy to see that you're coming out of your shell, Seto."

(Seto's POV)

"I see." I paused, "I gotta admit that I've changed since I've met you, Ami. But, I'm still partly in my shell."

"I know." She smiled a bit brighter, "I've changed a bit too, after meeting you."

"I can tell."

"Atem…" Muttered Yuugi from the other room; it was a soft, but a loud mutter.

"His fever is getting worse." Rei spoke, "Usagi, hurry please."

"Yuugi." I said under my breath with a sigh, "Sailor Moon, Blaze's fever is getting worse. You need to get Atem out and get to Uranus SOON."

"Right!" Usagi replied.

…..

(Yami's POV)

I kept glancing at the chains that were bound on my wrists, ankles, and neck. I sighed a little as I struggled to get out of this situation. I knew that Haruka, just by looking at her, wasn't doing well. Her eyes were fogged up and she held a blank emotionless face.

"Uranus, listen to me." I paused, trying to get her attention, "You need to snap out of it. If you don't, you'll die!"

"Death is the only way I can see her again." She said, quietly.

"Haruka, Michiru isn't dead." I stated, trying to get her to listen, "Whatever they have been telling you is wrong and they have been lying to you! Michiru is alive! Why can't you see that they have been lying to you? They have just been trying to get to you, Haruka. Listen to me!"

"What do you know?" She asked, "I know for sure that Michiru's dead, because I-I killed her with my own hands."

"Who told you that?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's what they tell me." Haruka answered, "Mostly the male nurse and the doctor."

"What they told you is wrong and it's a lie." I paused, looking at her, "And I will cram it into your little head until you get it, Haruka."

She seemed to still be out of it, it was like Haruka was focusing on something else, or she was distant from reality. I looked at her worriedly, knowing that she was probably lost in another false illusion, seeing something or someone that they had made up.

"Michiru, you're here with me again." Softly spoke Haruka, dazedly and it made my eyes widened.

"Haruka, it's nothing more than just a hallucination." I yelled, "Michiru isn't here in this room with us. Snap out of it already!"

"Yami, please stop yelling." She muttered in a soft tone, her head turning from one side to the other as if it was slithering around like a snake.

"Haruka, if you are still in there, you would call me by my real name." I pulled the card that would test her sanity level.

(Haruka's POV)

I froze for a solid second, it was all of the sudden after he said that as more memories swept through my mind. It made my head start pounding and I wished that I could move my hands to hold my head. With these glossy-fogged up eyes, I glanced up to look right at him. His red crimson eyes held a familiar look, except I couldn't place it.

"A… A…" I began to speak as if I was trying to say his name, but that was before I heard the door slowly begin to open and it made me tense up, "No… N… I don't wanna go-!"

"You have no choice anymore." The male nurse paused as he walked into the room, "The doctor says it's time for you to go."

"Go? Go where?" The man in the room asked as he glared at the male nurse, "Where are you taking Haruka!?"

"That's none of your business, Muto!" Spoke the male nurse with a hiss, before he glanced over to look at me and the tone in his voice changed to be more friendly, "Don't you worry, Tenou, soon you'll be able to see your lover again."

"I'll… be able to… see her… my Michiru again?" I asked, feeling like I was starting to lose myself again.

"Haruka, don't lose yourself!" Yelled the man, "Don't do this! Don't go willingly with them! Fight!"

"It's okay, Atem." I paused, looking over to look at him, finally saying his name, "I'll be with Michiru again."

"HARUKA!" He cried out to me as the male nurse wheeled me out of the patient room.

(Atem's POV)

"Haruka, you can't go on like this!" I paused, "Michiru's alive! You heard her voice, remember!?"

"Don't listen to your roommate, you're gonna be just fine in our care." The nurse said, pushing Haruka out of the room who was in the wheelchair, "Let's get going, shall we?"

"HARUKA TENOU!" I yelled after her, "IF YOU DIE, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"


	4. Chapter 3: Don't You Dare

Chapter 3: Don't You Dare

"We're not done here!" Atem yelled, "Bring her back here! Haruka, Don't let them! Haruka!"

"I'm coming home to you, Michiru. After a week of being in this madness." This was the last thing I heard her say when the nurse took her into the hall and took her to wherever he was taking her.

Now I was left alone, feeling that guilt that I wasn't able to smack some sense into her. There was also something going on with me and I was trying to keep it in check so it wouldn't come out. I watched as the door closed behind them. I felt hopeless, I couldn't get them to stop and… I failed my mission to try to talk some sense into Haruka. Deep inside, I could feel my darkness waking up on the inside .

' _Usagi, I need you here with me right now.'_ I thought to myself.

"Michiru, I'm sorry. I couldn't snap some sense into her." He said after about five or six minutes of silence, "All I want to do right now is find her and knock some sense in her."

"Well, you're in luck, love." Someone said in Ancient Egyptian.

I blinked a little in surprise and turned to look behind be to see a girl with yellow hair pick lock the chains that bound me. It made me smile as I shook my head.

"Took you long enough, Serenity." I answered back in the same language, "I'm glad you're here."

"I know that I had to come get you, even if it was a little risky." Said Usagi, still speaking in the forgotten language that I spoke, she was still trying to pick at the locks to free me, "Seto told me that Haruka's in need of healing. But, we need to get you out first."

"Right." I paused looking at her, "Even though I can feel my darkness deep inside of me awakening."

"Don't you dare, Atem!" Usagi switched back to speaking Japanese.

"Usagi?" I returned to speak Japanese as well.

"Please, don't lose yourself." She said as she finished unchaining me, "Don't do that to me, please."

"Now that you're here, I won't." I replied, taking ahold of her hand.

"We should to the chapel." Usagi paused, "Mercury just sent us the cordance."

"Let's go, Sailor Moon." I said, offering my arm.

"Right." She replied, taking my arm and began leading the way.

….

Michiru and Setsuna found the chapel that Haruka was at, in less than thirty minutes. They headed inside, but Michiru headed on first after she saw her beloved Haruka sitting in a wheelchair, very quietly; which was odd.

(Michiru's POV)

Haruka's head was turned to the side as she began muttering something quietly to herself. I couldn't stand seeing her like this, there had to be something I could do to make her come back to her senses and remember me and the others, including our adventures and battles. I quickly took notice that her hair was a little bit longer, but the look in her eyes was different and cold. They were distant they weren't even looking at me. Something was really off about her, and I knew that it was thanks to the asylum and what she saw there.

"Haruka, I'm sorry." I spoke, softly, "I should've gone with you so none of this would've happened. I should've found you earlier."

"There's her voice again." Muttered Haruka, "I wish I could see that illusion again before I die."

My eyes widened when she talked about her dying. I couldn't believe that she would say such things.

"Haruka! Please, don't say stuff like that!" I pleaded, "I'm not an illusion, I'm not dead like they told you. Haruka, please, look at me"

She wouldn't turn her head. I cupped her dry skinned cheek with my hand, I gently pulled her head to where she was looking at me with glazed, bloodshot eyes.

"You're nothing but a hallucination." Haruka paused, "Something my… my mind made up after I killed with with my own hands."

"Haruka, I'm not dead and I'm not a ghost. You are not crazy!" I yelled at her after I slapped her, knowing that she felt the pain but it didn't register, I turn her head again before I pressed my lips against hers, feeling my tears running down my face.

(Haruka's POV)

These lips! They were very familiar to me, as if I had felt them before, they felt real and I had kissed back. My eyes closed as my right hand reached for the IV that was shooting the poison into my bloodstream, when I found it up against my collarbone, I pulled it out and held my hand there.

"Haruka?" Asked the woman who knelt before me, after she pulled away from the kiss.

"Michiru… y-you're really here." I spoke softly, feeling tears falling down my cheeks.

"Thank goodness, Haruka!"

"I-I'm sorry, Michiru." I paused, taking the IV that was drawing blood out of my body out from my hand, "Y-You might have f-found me t-to late."

"Don't say that, Haruka." She said, "I just finally found you."

"I guess fate h-has been s-self-selfish to us once again."

"Haruka."

I looked at her worriedly before I started coughing up blood, which wasn't a good sign for my already fragile, weak body. Michiru held onto me, she didn't want me to die and I knew how she felt.

"Haruka!" She exclaimed.

"The poison… looks like I don't have much time left." I said weakly with blood at the corners of my lips, "Unless A-Atem g-gets here and can stop it until w-w-we get t-to a hospital."

"Atem, get here fast!" Michiru muttered to herself.

Another time, I ended up coughing. But, this time it was too painful and intense. I glance into Michiru's sad stormy sea blue eyes, she knew just as well as I that my time was ticking and there wasn't much time left.

"I-I'm sorry… Michiru."

"Don't you DARE die on me, Haruka." She paused, "I thought that I had lost you. Don't be selfish, Haruka. Don't leave me alone in this world that won't have you in it. Please, Haruka… please."

I smiled a little, knowing what she meant. I didn't want to be selfish, I didn't want to die, now that I know that everything they told me in this place was a lie just to break my spirit and lose all hope in the Sailor Senshi.

"I know what you mean, M-Michiru." I said, holding her hand, "I-I'll continue fighting for you, no matter how weak I am, no matter now fragile I am right now.

"Haruka, you better.

A few minutes pass and I began coughing harder again with more blood coming out of my mouth. The force was enough to make me slouch over, my head resting against Michiru's shoulder, only to start whimpering in pain. I was done with this wand I just wanted to be healed from this poison's effects. I coughed harder again, hating how many times I was coughing.

(Michiru's POV)

When she began coughing harder, that only made my worry rise more. I held her in my arms, not caring that she was coughing up blood onto my Sailor Fuku.

"Haruka!" I cried.

"I-I'm scared, Michiru." She paused, "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna."

"Atem, where are you?" I asked.

"We're coming, we are at the end of the hall with Pluto." Answered Usagi.

"Thank Triton!" I sighed in relief, but I shouldn't have.

"Michiru, I…" Haruka began, I could feel her heartbeat start slowing down, "I-I love y-you, Michiru, f-forgive me f-for b-b… being s-selfish."

I felt Haruka's breath came to a halt as her body went limp. My eyes widened when it happened.

"HARUKA!" I cried on top of my lungs.

(Usagi's POV)

We froze when we heard the cry, we knew something was wrong and we had to get in there as fast as we could. Deep inside my chest, I could feel a sharp pain. It was like something stabbed me and took something away from inside.

"Haruka-san-." I spoke as we ran into the chapel to find Michiru crying over Haruka's body.

"Why did you have to be selfish, Haruka?!" She asked, "Comeback to me, Haruka."


	5. Chapter 4: No Longer an Empty Shell

Chapter 4: No Longer an Empty Shell

Atem's eyes widened when he saw Haruka slumped onto Michiru's shoulder. He could sense that her soul was outside of her body, it was in another place. Usagi felt it too, she could sense that emptiness inside Haruka's heart.

"Haruka-san!" Cried Usagi, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Haruka!" Atem yelled, falling down to his knees; he had lost someone who he called 'little sister'.

"Haruka-!" Setsuna screamed as she leaned her head against her Garnet Rod, trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall at any given moment.

(Usagi's POV)

I glanced over to look at Michiru. She was holding and cradling Haruka's body close to her. Michiru was devastated and she was crying, her tears were true tears of grief and despair. The more I looked at Haruka's lifeless face, the more she seemed to be at peace; which to me seemed strange. But, I guess she died happy, knowing that Michiru was okay.

"Finally!" A demonic male voice rang throughout the chapel room; it almost made it seem like the room shook, "My plan to rid Sailor Uranus from this world SUCCEEDED! Now, just have to get my hands on the Pharaoh and Sailor Venus!"

That voice made us all jump in one way or another. I began looking around to see where the source to the voice was coming from, but I couldn't find anyone. I turned to look at Michiru who was glancing up at the ceiling, glaring and hissed at the new voice who startled us all.

"Whoever you are, you are gonna regret murdering MY Haruka!" Exclaimed Michiru, "Come on out here, you ghostly coward!

"Michiru, calm down!" Setsuna told her.

"It doesn't matter where he is, because I already know!" Atem paused, the third eye appearing on his forehead and that caught my attention, "Leave him to me. He will enjoy seeing the face of what a real asylum looks like."

"Atem!" I cried, running over to his side, placing a hand on his arm, "Don't let your darkness-."

"I'll be fine, Sailor Moon." He paused, "You need to keep Michiru in check."

I looked at him before I knew that I could get him back if something went wrong. I gave him a small nod before I took a step back.

"Be careful, love." She spoke softly, in a low voice.

(Atem's POV)

I grinned before I turned and saw the doctor standing there in the shadows, looking a bit frightened. It only pleased the darkness inside of me and inside my heart.

"My, my, my. Are you scared?" I asked.

"What are you?" He asked, glaring right at me with grey colored eyes, "Who are you?!"

"That is the question, isn't it?" I answered, "I have been known by many things throughout the years: Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami, The Nameless Pharaoh, Atem, and Pharaoh Atem. And by killing Haruka, you really messed with the wrong group of people, demon. The Shadow Realm will be a great place for you!"

"Pharaoh! I knew you were the Pharaoh!" He paused, "Now, that you confirmed it, it's time for you to die!"

I smirked a little, as I placed a hand to my hip; just watching him run up to be with a rusted knife. Before he got even close to stabbing me, I smacked the knife out of his hand and then placed my other hand on his forehead so he would stop moving.

"You really thought that I would stay there and let you kill me?" I asked, "Your type is so predictable." I spoke, "You kill just for fun. Well, where you're going, it's gonna be fun for me to watch."

"W-What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Say hello to INSANITY for me in the Shadow Realm." I answered, casting his soul and body into the Shadow Realm that opened and closed from behind him, "That is what you get for killing my sister."

The warmth on my forehead went away before I turned to glance over at the others. I walked slowly over to them right as I heard Usagi say something quietly and it caught my attention right off the bat.

"I'll get you back by sacrificing myself unless you get back into your body." She paused, "Moon Healing-!"

(Michiru's POV)

"Sailor Moon!" I yelled.

"Serenity, stop!" Setsuna cried.

"Usagi, no!" Atem screamed, trying to get her to stop.

I noticed a familiar hand placed against her arm, stopping her from finishing. Which caused all of us to glance at Usagi, because she wasn't able to finish. She was confused and she didn't know what was going on.

"T-There's no… need for that, P-Princess." A weak female voice said.

The voice was very familiar to all of us. It caught my attention. My eyes widened when I heard that voice. I glanced down to see it was Haruka's arm that had moved to stop Usagi, she lowered it as she struggled to sit up. I gently helped her sit up to look at her. Haruka had her eyes open, but she looked like she was still dazed and very weak.

"Haruka!" I paused, "You scared me to death!"

"I'm… I'm still fighting the p-poison." Haruka paused, coughing a little, "I need some… medical… medical attention."

"Then let's get going." Setsuna said.

"Don't die on me again." I spoke, really meaning it as I brushed my sea blue curls to the sides.

"If it… wasn't for Atem and what he did, I would still be-." Haruka began, but I shut her up with a small kiss before I pulled away, "Shutting up."

"Let me stop the poison flow before we go anywhere." Atem replied.

Haruka shrugged a little, but let him place a hand on her back. But she flinched as if she was in pain from something. It made me worry.

"Ow!" She hissed.

"Haruka, you okay?" He asked.

"Not really… you'll s-see soon enough." She paused, "For the love of Titan this hurts!"

"Let's get you to the hospital, Haruka." I began, "We'll have to take you in the wheelchair."

"Good, it hurts t-to walk… and I r-really can't m-move them." Haruka confessed, "T-They k-kept me s-strapped me in bed or th-that cursed wheelchair a-all w-week."

"Seems like you have everyone now." Ami's voice came through the ear piece.

(Setsuna's POV)

I helped Atem and Michiru back into the wheelchair before I answered Ami back. Surprisingly, Haruka wasn't too hard to lift back into the wheelchair.

"Yes, we'll be taking Uranus to the hospital that accepts us as the Sailor Senshi." I answered.

"The one you work at, then?" Asked Seto.

"Yes, good guess." I replied.

"It really wasn't a guess." He paused, "But, whatever I suppose."

"Thank you for helping us, Seto." I said, gratefully.

"My pleasure." He began, "Tenou looks in bad shape."

"She does, but that's why we're going to the hospital."

"Very well, go on." Ami paused, "Let us know when we are able to come up. Hopefully Haruka will be able to tell us what happened."

"Honestly, I don't wanna know what happened." Said Usagi.

They quickly rolled Haruka to the hospital. It was clear that Haruka was fighting sleep all the way there.

"It's okay to sleep, Haruka, we'll take care of you." Atem said.

"I don't wanna." She replied, stubbornly.

Michiru and I shook our head, both of us knew how much Haruka could be stubborn. We both noticed that Haruka was dozing off. I opened the door to the emergency room, where the nurses glanced over and quickly came to our aid with Haruka.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Night Free

Chapter 5: The First Night Free

(Haruka's POV)

I moan a little as my eyes slowly as I began looking around the dim lit room. I was hooked up to a blood bag and an IV that was shooting IV fluid and what looked like an antidote, it also looked like I had a feeding tube. I blinked a little at first due to the dim light. I felt bandages around my back, casts on both of my hands. I coughed a little before flinching in pain.

"Ah, that hurt!" I hissed as I feel a few tears falling from my eyes.

"You need to be quieter, Haruka." A familiar female voice called to me.

"M-Michiru?" I asked, softly, calming down a little.

I slowly turn my head to the side, seeing strands of curly aquamarine blue hair up against my bed. When our eyes met, I smiled and the pain began to calm down which made me start calm down as well.

"Oh, Michi. I missed you." I paused, "The real you. I guess that's why I came up with hallucinations of you. I thought that…"

I stopped there for a solid minute, I really couldn't get myself to say the last bit. I felt like a failure.

"I really thought that I truly killed you."

"They found a way to get to you, Haruka." She paused, placing a gentle hand against my cheek, "You couldn't fight back or fight against it, no matter how much you wanted to."

I didn't reply with anything after she had said that. I knew that she was right about that and that was what I needed to hear. I needed to hear it from her mouth, I needed to know that she wasn't angry with me for almost losing myself and dying on her. She was the one person in my life who I never wanted to hurt. And yet, I did. Am I too selfish for her?

"I guess you were able to see all of my battle scars?" I asked, after about three minutes of silence.

"Every single one." I hear a male's voice say from the other end of the room.

I glance over to the owner of the voice, seeing a man sitting at the foot of the hospital bed with a girl with blonde buns on the top of her head.

"Atem?" I asked, "Usagi?"

"We're glad you're awake, Haruka-san." Answered Usagi, "We were getting really worried."

"H-How long was I out?" I asked, getting really worried about how long I was out since she said that.

"Three days, exactly." Atem answered, "They gave you some strong antidote for the poison and some strong pain medicine for… everything else, Haruka."

"I see-." I began, not sure of what else to reply to that, "W-Well, at least they know what they are doing."

I turned my focus back on Michiru before I glanced back towards Atem.

"I-I never thanked you, Atem." I began.

"You didn't get the chance." He said.

"Well, it's better late than never, I suppose." I replied, "Thanks for trying to knock some sense into me, Atem."

"You're welcome, little sister." He paused, looking right at me, pointing his finger right at me, "Just, next time… take Michiru with you."

"I think that's gonna be a for now thing." I said, glancing up at Michiru with a small smile.

"Well, we need some food." Paused Atem, "I'm gonna be taking Usagi with me. Behave you two."

I heard the door close behind them. But, I was drawn in by Michiru's beautiful sea eyes that it felt like I was drowning in them. Michiru bendt her head down, gently pressing her lips against my own. I closed my eyes as I kissed her back. It felt like a dream to me, but I knew it wasn't, I could feel the warmth coming from her lips. My heart was beating fast and it felt warm to me. I felt Michiru pull away before I opened my eyes. I smiled a little bit brighter, noticing her bright smile returning to her face.

"I love you, Michiru." I said.

"I love you, too, Haruka." She replied.

"Thank you." I say softly.

"You're welcome." She replied in a soft voice.

(Michiru's POV)

Haruka's smile returned to her face. I gently place my hand on her left hand that was casted, wanting to hold her hand, knowing that I wasn't gonna be able to for a little while.

"I'm sorry Michiru." Spoke Haruka, softly, "I should've let you come that day, then none of this would've happened."

"Well, we can't take it back now, Haruka." I paused, "And you shouldn't blame yourself for letting it happen. If I was in your shoes, I would've done the same."

"I wouldn't let it happen to you in the first place, Neptune!" She said in a protective tone.

"I know." I replied, with a small smile on my face.

She sighed as she sniffled slightly. I blinked a little when I saw a few tears fall from her eyelids. It made me curious and worried all at the same time.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

"They got to me so easily." She paused, "They threatened to kill the others… that was during when… I was still sane, a little. And that's where that burn mark on my back comes into play."

"The thing that's in the shape of a rose?" I questioned.

"Exactly." I heard her start muttering, "I think the pain medicine kicking in, Michiru."

"Then, close your eyes and try to get some rest." I replied.

She nodded her head before she did so and I could tell that she felt herself start drift away or that's what it looked like to me. I knew she was asleep and I smiled, right as the nurse came in.

"Looks like she fell back asleep." The nurse remarked.

"She told me that the pain medicine was kicking in." I replied, telling her what Haruka had told me a few seconds before the female nurse came into Haruka's room.

"It's a good thing she's sleeping." Said the nurse, brushing her red bands away from her forehead.

"After what she went through, yes, it's a good thing." I agreed with the nurse's statement.

"When I was told about what happened, I almost didn't believe." She paused, "Until I remember all of the time you and the other Sailor Senshi have saved us from evil like that."

"We had some help this time around." I paused, with a small smile, "So, we can't take all of the credit."

"You mean that Cheshire?" Asked the nurse, "The assassin?"

"He's dating Sailor Moon." I paused, answering her question, "And believe me, they have quite the history together."

"I don't doubt it." She paused, "Well, I'm gonna take some vital signs and then I'll be out of your hair. Just call if you need anything, Sailor Neptune, or if she needs something."

"Thank you." I replied.

The nurse took down Haruka's vital signs and made sure things were alright before she left the room. I glanced down at Haruka who was still fast asleep. She seemed to be calm and it looked like she was at peace, which was different from when I saw her in her chapel of that cursed place. I smiled brightly and held her casted had gently, hearing the door open once again.

"Did she fall asleep?" Atem asked as he entered the room again with Usagi at his side.

"She did, the pain medicine finally kicked in." I answered.

"That's a good thing." Paused Usagi, "She really needed it."

(Atem's POV)

"Here, we brought you some food, Michiru." I said, handing her the to-go-box, "I hope we got it right."

"I'm not a picky eater, thank you both for bringing me food." She replied, taking the box from me.

"You're welcome." Said Usagi.

I gave a small nod, smiling a little as I wrapped my arm around Usagi's shoulder. Michiru began eating the chicken, rice, and pork dumplings we gave her. My eyes were drawn towards Haruka when her leg flinched, jumping a little in the air.

"Haruka?" I asked, questioning the flinch, "Are you getting up or are you still asleep?"

"P-Please, st-stay away f-from me." Haruka muttered quietly, none of us had a hard time hearing what she was saying.

"What did she just say?" Asked Usagi, looking right at me worriedly.

"I think she is in the middle of a nightmare." I said in a small whisper.

"Huh?" Questioned Usagi, tilting her head to the side.

The monitor began beeping, Haruka's heart rate was up and so was her oxygen. I glanced up to look at it.

"Uranus, calm down! There's no one there!" I paused, "No one should be due to this amount of stress. Haruka! Hey!"

"Haruka-san!" Usagi joined in.

"Could it be because I moved my hand?" Michiru asked.

"No, the nightmare is attacking her in the worst way possible." I paused, looking right at Haruka, "It's feeding off the pain and memories of that place, and it's causing her to stress."

"Haruka-." Michiru sighed, worriedly as she looked down at her, "Haruka, I'm still here with you. Don't let it take you or give you stress."

After Michiru spoke, Haruka's vitals began to calm down and return to normal.

"Michiru-san! You really do work wonders." Remarked Usagi in amazement.

"We are engaged after all." Michiru paused with a small smile forming against her perfect shaped lips, "I should know a thing or two."

I smiled at the two of them before a small groaning sound filled the air. I turned to look at the bed, seeing Haruka opening her eyes slowly.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I joked.

"I'm really not i-in the mood f-for a joke right now, Atem." Haruka replied, irritatedly.

I knew that if she wasn't in pain or tired, she would've probably flipped me off in the American way.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concernedly, "It looked like you were having a really bad nightmare."

"Bad is an understatement. The word I would use to describe it would be is, 'terrifying'." She paused, "But, I guess you could say that. I just wish it would just stop! I hate seeing it out of my body like that… What they did to me… How they did it… It was all, scary."

"Is that how he broke you?" I asked, "Making these nightmares of you watching your suffer and agony from outside your body?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes, "I hate how he did that. I hate that I let him do it."

"You couldn't do anything to stop him from that to you, Haruka-san." Usagi said.

"She's right, Haruka." Michiru paused, "You couldn't have done anything. Your mind and heart were so fragile and weak already."

(Haruka's POV)

I turned my head to look at my lover.

"Michiru." I muttered.

"We don't blame you for not fighting against it." Michiru paused, smiling at her placing a hand on her arm, "No one could've done anything to stop it, Haruka. It was clear to me that he was much stronger inside the asylum, not the chapel."

"That's why it was easier for me to send him to the Shadow Realm." Atem spoke.

"Arigatou, minna." Haruka said, "But, this is something that I will never, EVER, forget. Even though I want to forget everything."

 ** _~Author's note!~_**

 ** _Hey, everyone. Little author's note for you guys. Just here to tell you that this one will be coming out faster than my other fanfictions. I hope you like it._**

 ** _Arigatou - Thank you_**

 ** _Minna - Everyone_**

 ** _~Lia Tsukino_**


	7. Chapter 6: Our Missing Friend

Chapter 6: Our Missing Friend

"So, what did you guys do while I was missing?" Asked Haruka, out of pure curiosity.

Haruka had been out of the hospital and out of physical therapy for about a month now. It had been three months since the day she would was found and saved from her torment and nightmare inside the asylum. Now, she would be with her duelist friends and fellow Sailor Senshi friends at the Hikawa Temple for some good tea and sweets provided by Bakura Ryou and Makoto Kino.

"That should be obvious, Haruka-san." Minako paused, "We spend all that time trying to find you, with the help of the local police."

"I see." Haruka paused, "I guess coach called them when I didn't show up to practice."

…

(Minako's POV)

 **Michiru called me and told me what had happened and I couldn't believe that she was kidnapped, it couldn't have happened, not to Haruka.**

" **Don't worry, Michiru-san." I began to say, "We'll find her. Leave it to us. You need to rest and I will let you know if we're able to find anything useful to find Haruka-san."**

" **Minako, please, I can't stay here." She paused, "I need to come help."**

" **Michiru-san, trust me. I know that the police probably on the case. Right now, you need to stay home with Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan, they are just as worried about you and Haruka-san. Just leave it to us to handle for now." I paused, "You need rest and keep a clear head as much as possible."**

 **I knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear from me. But, what else could I say?**

" **Okay, I'll what you say for now." Her voice sounded depressed, "I-I'll talk to you later, Minako."**

" **I'll let you know if we find anything, Michiru." I replied.**

 **The line went dead after that. I hung up and finished getting ready to meet up with the other Inner Senshi, our Princess, the Pharaoh, and the Duelists. Joey was supposed to come and pick me up at any minute now so we could walk together to the Hikawa Shrine. But, that would mean I had to talk to them and tell them the horrible news! I put on a red v-neck shirt and just regular blue jeans. All I needed to do is put on my red bow in my hair and my black flats. Right as I began to put my bow in my corn yellow hair, I hear a knock in the front door, I knew who it was and smiled. They were right on time.**

" **You can come right on in, Joey!" I paused, announcing my presence so he could hear me, "The door is unlocked!"**

(Joey's POV)

 **After hearing the okay to enter the apartment, I went on inside and shut the door right behind me. I smirked a little before I saw her come into the living room, looking all beautiful with her red bow in her hair that matched her red shirt.**

" **Hey, Minako." I said.**

" **Hello, Joey." She replied, walking over to me and placed her lips against mine then she pulled away, "Are you ready?"**

" **I should be da one askin' ya dat." I joked, glancing down to look down at her bare feet.**

" **Oh!" She blushed, "I just have to put on my shoes on, then we can get going." She paused, thinking about something and it showed on her face, it made her worried; and to be honest, it made me worried, "There's… something I have to tell everyone when we get to the shrine."**

" **Everythin' okay, Mina?" I asked, concernedly.**

 **Once she had put on her shoes, her head lowered so she was looking at the ground. I blinked a few times, something was on her mind.**

" **Minako?" I asked again, worriedly.**

" **To be honest, Joey, no." She answered, "This is something the others need to hear."**

" **Dat bad?" I questioned, "We better get goin' den."**

…

(Rei's POV)

 **I was sweeping the stairs when I heard two familiar footsteps enter the gate. I smirked a little as I shook my head before I slowly began lifting my head up to look at the two personages who entered the temple.**

" **We were wondering when you two would show up." I teased.**

" **Gomen ne, Rei." Paused Minako, "Michiru-san called me when I was getting ready."**

" **Oh, what did she wanna talk about?" I asked, noticing that Minako bit down on her lower lip softly.**

" **We need to… get inside, it's something everyone has to hear." She answered.**

" **Alright, let's go inside." I paused, glancing down the stairs from the gate, "I just hope that Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan, Michiru-san, and Haruka-san get here soon."**

" **About that-." Minako stated.**

 **I tensed up a little before I turn my head to look at her, I didn't like the way she said that.**

" **I highly doubt they will be coming… especially… Haruka-san." Minako said, hesitating to say it.**

" **Minako, what do ya mean?" Joey asked.**

" **Why didn't you say that in the first place!?" Rei asked, "You two. Come with me. Inside. Now!"**

…

(Minako's POV)

 **Once everyone settled down, I stood up and looked at each of them: Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Seto, Yuugi, Atem, Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Makoto. I still couldn't believe this was happening.**

" **Minako?" Ami asked.**

" **Earlier, I received a call from Michiru-san. She told me that Haruka-san is… missing." I paused, "I think it was more of a kidnapping from what she told me."**

" **What? Haruka's gone?" Tristan asked.**

" **What happened, Minako?" Questioned Usagi.**

 **Everyone in the room were as shocked and surprised as I was. I placed a hand to my chest.**

" **She went to the store and she was taken." I answered, "I heard Setsuna-san say it was a random act of kidnapping or case of mistaken identity."**

" **What?" Tea questioned.**

" **I wish I had more to go off of." I answer again.**

" **Who knows how this is gonna be." Makoto said.**

" **I told Michiru-san to leave the searching to us." I paused, "We already have the police on our side."**

" **Then we better get movin'!" Spoke Joey.**

 **One of the communicators on the Sailor Senshi's wrists started going off and they began trying to look around.**

" **Usagi, I think that it's yours that's going off." Atem pointed out.**

 **Usagi blinked a little and glanced down and gave a small nod before she glanced down to look at her pink communicator. Usagi opened it up, her eyes widened when she saw what symbol it was.**

" **Uranus!" She cried.**

 **That caught everyone's attention. Minako blinked a little when Usagi cried out Uranus' name.**

" **Uranus, are you okay?" Asked Usagi, after she answered the call.**

" **Sailor Moon-." Haruka's voice came from the other line, "Help me!"**

(Usagi's POV)

" **I'm scared!" Exclaimed Haruka, "Someone, help me!"**

" **Haruka-san, try to calm down." I heard Minako say from right behind me, "Where are you?"**

" **I don't know." Paused Haruka, "All I know is: I'm a victim in a kidnapping, there's torture where I am! I'm scared, guys. Oh no! No! Leave me alone! Lemme go!"**

" **Haruka-san!" I cried.**

" **Trying to get your little friends to come save you, are we?" A new voice came through, it as an older male voice, "You will never leave this place. You have no lover anymore. Remember, you killed her."**

 **I glanced over to look at my friends just as shocked as they were at what the man had said. I felt Atem's gentle hand against my shoulder.**

" **I didn't! I know she's alive!" Screamed Haruka, on the other line, "Stop trying to break me and let me go!"**

" **Not gonna happen, kid." The male voice said, "Looks like we're gonna have to change up how we're gonna deal with you."**

" **How many times do I have to tell you?" Paused Haruka, "I'm not who you're looking for! You have no idea who I am?"**

" **I'll take this from you." He paused, "Search all you like, that brat will be dead by the end of the week."**

 **After that was said, the line went dead, I didn't understand what had happened to the communicator. I began thinking about it, I think that the man probably had smashed it in his hand.**

" **Haruka!" Atem yelled, clenching his fist.**

" **Were you able to track where the call came from?" Rei asked, glancing over towards Seto and Ami.**

" **Unfortunately, no." Seto answered.**

" **But, we were able to check out one other location." Ami paused, "It's an odd looking white van that looks vaguely familiar to me."**

" **Good, we might as well split up into many groups so we can do some investigating." Bakura suggested.**

" **Good thinking, Bakura." Makoto paused, with a small smile on her face, "I'll team up with Bakura. We'll go to Juuban Park. Haruka-san and Michiru-san took frequent walks there. If they would dispose of any evidence they would put some there."**

" **I'll go with Rei, then." Spoke Tristan, "We will check out that store where Haruka was abducted from."**

" **Good idea, a Senshi with a duelist." Began Minako, "I'll be going with Joey to check out the shoreline. We know that our two lovebirds spend a lot of time watching the sunset against the ocean water there, and just like what Makoto said, 'if they dispose any of evidence, they would put some there'."**

" **I'll stay with Seto and Ami here at the shrine." Tea paused, "We'll do more research about this crime and see if there's anything more we can find."**

" **Sounds like a plan." Ami replied.**

" **I'll go with Atem and Yuugi to the location that Ami was able to find after Uranus found us." Usagi paused, "We will see what is inside that mysterious white van and get back with you guys about that."**

" **Alright, sounds like a party to me." Atem replied with a small smile.**

" **Well, I hope we will all be able to find something." Minako spoke, "Good luck everyone. We will all meet up back here in three hours. Break!"**


	8. Chapter 7: The Search Begins

Chapter 7: The Search Begins

(Minako's POV)

" **What's the location?" Atem asked Ami and Seto.**

" **I might have to look at it to get the full story to what happened exactly." Yuugi sighed a little, "I hated that vision, I-I knew that this was gonna happen and I couldn't do anything to stop it or even say anything to anyone, because it was already too late."**

" **There's nothing you can do about the visions." Rei paused, "I know you would've told us if we weren't already too late to save Haruka-san, Yuugi."**

" **I'll send the location to you guys, it will be on Usagi's communicator." Seto announced.**

" **Alright, let's remember where we are all going first before we leave." I said out loud, "I'm going with Joey to the shoreline."**

" **I'm going with Tristan to the store that she was taken from." Added Rei.**

" **Bakura and I are going to the park to see if there as anything suspicious." Said Makoto.**

" **I'm staying here with Ami and Seto helping them with keeping an eye on the traffic cameras to see if we can see where that van went too." Tea replied.**

" **I'm going with Atem and Yuugi to the forest area to find the location to where the van is." Usagi finished.**

" **Okay, let's break and we'll meet back here in three hours just like we all agreed too." Tristan said.**

" **Unless we find somethin' that looks like that can point us ta the right location of where de are keepin' Haruka." Paused Joey, "Our girls can call and tell us where we should meet."**

" **Good idea, Joey." Bakura replied.**

" **I'm still not used to this kind of stuff, but I suggest you all be careful out there." Seto began, "You better get going before they do something to harm Tenou even more."**

" **GOING!" I replied, I intended to keep my promise to Michiru.**

….

(Tristan's POV)

 **With my girl at my side, we arrived at the store where Haruka was last seen being taken. A lot of people stopped and started taking pictures of Rei as Sailor Mars with their cell phones. I couldn't help but chuckle a little under my breath. Rei, however, didn't seem to be phased by it.**

" **You're popular, Mars." I teased her a little, being the little jokester I was.**

" **It's the pain of being a local and international superhero, I suppose." She replied as we got to the spot where Haruka last was, "This is it, where witnesses said she last was."**

" **Yeah." I paused, looking at the tire marks carefully as I began to examine them closely, "Looks like they were speeding to get out of here. They stripped their wheels a bit. But, it's just right here."**

" **Let's continue searching." Rei said.**

" **Y-You're Sailor Mars, right?" A new female voice asked.**

 **It spooked us a little, but not too much. We both turned to see an older woman with light blonde hair with grey-brown eyes. I turned to look at Rei, waiting for her to respond to the woman's question.**

" **Yes, I am." Answered Mars, "And, you are? If you don't mind me asking."**

" **Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Sayaka Yuu, I am the owner of this store."**

" **Pleased to meet you." Rei replied, bowing to her slightly in respect.**

" **Are you in need of something that I can help you with?" Sayaka asked?**

" **We are actually assisting the police in finding the missing famous track and race car driver, Tenou Haruka." I said, answering her question.**

" **Oh, is that true?" She paused, "Those men were very rough with Tenou-san. I can show you the footage that we caught with our front and entrance cameras if you would like."**

" **That would be wonderful if you'll show us, Yuu-san." Rei replied, "We thank you for your help."**

" **You're quite welcome." Sayaka paused, "Please follow me."**

…

(Bakura's POV)

 **At the park, I stood next to Makoto. The look on her face was strong and she meant business if something came to attack. Overall, we both were looking for clues that would lead us to where Haruka was taken to.**

" **Anything popping out to you, Bakura?" She asked.**

" **Not yet, I'm not seeing anything." I paused, my British accent was strong, "Wait, what's that over there by the bench?**

 **I pointed towards the bench, seeing something reflect in the sunlight. Makoto turned to see what it was.**

" **I'm not sure, let's go check it out." She answered.**

 **I nodded my head and we began walking towards the bench. Once we got there, she bent down and picked the object up.**

" **A cell phone?" I asked.**

" **This is-." Makoto paused, turning the phone on, she saw a picture of two familiar people kissing, "This is Haruka-san's phone!"**

" **Really?" I replied, "We need to keep a hold of it and then give it to Setsuna after we're done after we use it for evidence in front of the others."**

" **Right." Paused Makoto, "See anything else out of place?"**

 **We both took a second glance around the park, making sure there wasn't anything else.**

" **Not that I can see." I paused, "You?"**

" **I can't see a thing." She paused, "Okay, let's go see if we can find anyone; maybe Marks and Tristan."**

" **What? Bakura Ryuu's dating Sailor Jupiter?!" One of Bakura's fans yelled.**

" **I was hoping that my fan club didn't expand." I muttered quietly to myself with a sigh.**

 **Soon, there was a soft groan and Makoto stopped. I looked at her as the ground below us began shaking.**

" **Mako, what's going on?" I asked in a whisper.**

" **Bakura, get back while you still can." I hear her say.**

 **Without knowing what was going on, I did what she asked and saw something grab her from below her and they went up into the air. The thing was dark in color and it gave off a dark energy that I happen to not like.**

" **JUPITER!" I cried.**

" **Jupiter!" She yelled, "Oak Evolution!"**

 **Once she was out of the things hands she fell down onto her feet from about thirty-five feet, but her right ankle twisted on the way down. Makoto tensed up as felt something in her ankle snap. She shook her head as she slowly got up.**

" **Jupiter!" I cried again.**

" **I'm okay, Bakura." She paused, "Just a youma, I can handle it."**

…..

(Tea's POV)

" **We interrupt this program to bring you some breaking news." Paused the Newscaster; Seto had the news on just to see if there were any clues that could lead them to Haruka, "The famous track star and race car driver, Tenou Haruka, has come up missing. The police with the help of the Sailor Senshi and the duelist from the Domino district are currently on the case. Right now, we are waiting for evidence to come into the studio. But, if you know anything about what happened, please call police."**

" **Even they don't know what's going on." I said.**

" **I can already hear Tenou's fans screaming." Mumbled Seto.**

 **I noticed Seto rolling his eyes, I'm glad to see that some things haven't changed. Ami pulled out her cell phone when she felt it vibrate, it caught my attention.**

" **Ami?" I asked.**

" **Oh, Tristan just sent me a text." She paused, "That's odd, that van looks strangely familiar… it's giving me chills."**

" **Let's see, Ami." I replied, as Ami turned her phone so they could see.**

 **It was a picture of a white van with blackened windows. There really wasn't much to go off of that. Except, if Ami says that there's something about that van that looks familiar and that it was giving her a bad feeling, then it wasn't good.**

" **How so?" Questioned Seto.**

" **Everytime we would hang out with Haruka-san outside somewhere, this van would be there." She answered.**

" **So, you don't think this was a random act then?" I asked.**

" **No, if they've been following her for this long-." Seto paused, thinking about it, "It was definitely premeditated."**

" **Do you think they did something in order to get to her?" I asked.**

" **It wouldn't be all that surprising." Ami answered, "I just hope whoever has her haven't figured out that she's Sailor Uranus."**

" **They probably have." Seto sighed.**

…..

(Yuugi's POV)

 **We made it to where the truck should have been. Strangely, it wasn't there. I know it was the right spot after we triple checked the location Seto sent to us. We found something else though, something that was all too familiar to the three of us.**

" **It's-." Paused Atem, walking toward it placing a hand on the cold metal, "No doubt about it, it's Haruka's motorcycle."**

 **Both Usagi and I walked over to check it out as well.**

" **Why is it clear out here?" She asked.**

" **They must be playing with us, so we don't find any major clues until it's too late." I answered, with a sigh.**

" **That is exactly what I was thinking, Yuugi." Replied Atem, "Looks like they extracted the engine. Haruka's gonna yell if her "baby" if torn apart."**

" **I'm gonna take some pictures of it, for evidence, and so we can show the others." Said Usagi.**

" **Good thinking, Usagi." I replied, before I felt a cold chill run up my spine, "What was that?"**

 **I shook my head and turned around, noticing Usagi filming what we found. That cold chill bothered me, I couldn't tell was was going on. I knew that I didn't like it. But, then we all heard a loud scream that we couldn't tell where it was coming from.**

" **Haruka-san!" I heard Usagi cry out after the scream came to an end.**

" **Good thing you were filming." I paused, "Let's head back to the shrine."**

…

(Joey's POV)

 **On the shoreline, distantly we could hear a loud cry. We both didn't know exactly where it was coming from. Minako looked trouble after the screaming died down.**

" **What in da world was dat?" I asked.**

" **A cry of pain? A cry of guilt?" Answered Minako, thinking to herself mostly before it clicked, "T-There's no way, it… it can't be-."**

" **It was Haruka, wasn't it, Minako?" She asked.**

" **They must be hurting her somehow."**

" **Yer not wrong on dat one, Minako." I replied.**

 **Minako nodded a little before she took a few steps forward before she kicked something hard and metal.**

" **Owie!" She cried, "What did I just kick!?"**

 **I bent down and grabbed what looked like to be an engine. It wasn't really heavy at all.**

" **Dis." I answered.**

" **An engine?" She paused, after looking at the bottom, "It's Haruka-san's handmade motorcycle engine."**

" **We need ta head back ta de shrine and show dis." I said.**

" **Good call." Paused Minako as her communicator starting going off, "First, I gotta answer this. Hello? … Oh, hi, Detective Renji. … Yeah, I'm pretty sure that we have some evidence that we can present to you. … In an hour? … Yes, we'll be right there. … See you soon, bye. …"**

" **Gotta meet with da detective too, huh?" I asked.**

" **It'll probably help us find Haruka-san." She paused, "Plus, we're working together to bring her back safely."**

" **Right, we better call de others ta tell dem." I replied, as we started walking.**

…..

(Seto's POV)

 **I stood up and walked over to the wooden door after I heard someone knock at it. I opened it up to see at least five-teen girls crowded at the steps.**

" **Is the shrine maiden, Hino Rei, here?" The girl in the front asked.**

 **They all looked the same, with some differences. The girl in the front had black eyes with hair to match; she and the others were wearing matching school uniforms from Juuban High School.**

" **She stepped out to clear her head from this." I paused, answering the girl's question, "You're fans of Tenou Haruka, I assume?"**

" **Yes, we want to pray for his safety and hopefully he will come home soon!" The girl answered.**

" **You know you can do that without her here." I replied, sternly; kind of annoyed with their presence here.**

" **Oh! We are so sorry, Seto Kaiba!" She bowed in respect and apologetically, "We'll go do that."**

" **Bye then." I said, as I started to close the door.**

" **You know, Tenou-kun? Are you a fan?" Another girl asked; more of these nonsense questions…**

" **We're acquaintances." I answered.**

" **That's cool!" She paused, "I just wanted to ask that one last question. We'll get out of your hair now."**

 **Without saying anything else, I closed the door and turned to see Ami as Sailor Mercury.**

" **We need to go to Juuban Police Headquarters to exchange our findings to one another and to Detective Renji."**


	9. Chapter 8: Crystal Clear Evidence

Chapter 8: Crystal Clear Evidence

(Ami's POV)

" **We better get going then." Replied Seto.**

" **I'll stay here to keep an eye on those girls." Spoke Tea.**

" **Thank you, Tea." I paused, "I'll tell Rei that the shrine is in good hands."**

" **Let's go, Mercury." Seto said, offering his arm for me.**

 **I glanced at his large arm with a small smile. He was a bit taller than me, but I took it. It was good to see him like this.**

" **I think I'm starting to rub off on you, Seto." I smiled, taking his arm.**

" **If that's the case, then I'm rubbing off on you, Ami." He smirked as we started heading to the waiting limo; which I started to question a little, "We'll be going in style."**

 **I shook my head a little, it only made me smirk a little more, I knew that only he would do this. He opened the door, letting me go in first before he entered right in after, shutting the door behind him.**

" **Where to, sir?" Asked the driver.**

" **Juuban Police Headquarters." Answered Seto, in a calm voice.**

 **The limo began rolling as the driver began taking off down the road from the shrine. The driver kept quiet after that, his eyes were peared to the road. I glanced to look at Seto.**

" **Do you think the others were able to find anything?" He asked, "I just want to make sure that we were both on the same page."**

" **I'm pretty sure they all found at least something." I paused, with a small sigh, "But, my gut feeling is telling me they won't lead us to Haruka-san's current location. Even what we sent to Sailor Moon, Blaze, and Cheshire."**

" **I'm getting same gut feeling, what a bunch of hocus pocus-." Seto hissed, "But, I know it's not with what you girls do. There's not much I can do to assist in this situation without a location where they are keeping Tenou."**

" **There's very little we know about this enemy. There's very little any of us, the Sailor Senshi and the police can do without more evidence." I began, "I just hope Michiru-san can stay strong for a little while longer."**

…..

(Minako's POV)

 **Joey and I were the first ones to arrive to the police station. The head detective, Akina Renji, was sitting down just waiting with us for. We were waiting for the others to show up. I glance up to look at the clock before my eyes return to focus on the red wood door. I sigh as I place a hand to my chin.**

" **Are the other Sailor Senshi always this late?" Asked Renji.**

" **Not usually, they might have found some more evidence." I answered.**

" **But, de would've called ta let ya know if dat was da case, Venus." Said Joey, stating the truth.**

" **You're right, Joey." I replied, "I'll give them all a call."**

 **Right as I said that, two familiar people entered the room. Seto Kaiba and Sailor Mercury glanced over to look at me.**

" **Sorry that we are late." Ami paused, "Some of Haruka-san's fans came to the Hikawa Shrine to pray for her."**

" **And we had some trouble getting past them." Added Seto, irritatedly.**

" **Well, you guys are here now and that's what matters." I replied, "All we are missing now is: Mars, Tristan, Jupiter, Bakura, Cheshire, Blaze, and Sailor Moon."**

" **Ya forgot Tea in dat list, Venus." Joey stated.**

" **She volunteered to stay at the shrine to keep an eye on Tenou's "fan club", if that's what you wanna call them." Seto paused, "To me, I'd rather call them patrons."**

 **Ami glanced over at Minako they were trying hard not to start laughing at Seto's "patron" comment. The two boys looked at the two of them with questionable looks on their faces, they couldn't see what was so funny about that statement.**

" **Good call, Kaiba." Joey replied, after that long break of silence.**

" **V-Very good call." I added, after I cleared my throat from trying hard not to burst out laughing.**

 **The door opened again, and walked in Rei and Tristan. Tristan was holding something in his hand that caught my attention. I noticed that it caught the attention of the soon-to-retire detective's eyes as well.**

" **Young man, what is that you have in your hands?" He asked.**

" **This?" Tristan asked without too much hesitation, "Oh, this is the surveillance footage from the store where Tenou Haruka was taken, sir."**

" **I figured as much." Paused Renji, "Please come and set it on my desk so we can take a look at it when the rest of your friends get here."**

 **Tristan gave him a respected nod and walked over to his desk and placed the recording video on the detective's desk like he was instructed to do. Rei smiled a little before she noticed the large engine sitting on the desk as well. Her dark-violet eyes widened.**

" **What in the-?" She began.**

" **That's right, Mars." I paused, looking at her, "What you've looking at belonged inside Haruka-san's motorcycle."**

" **HER handmad-?"**

" **Extracted." Joey said.**

" **Monsters." Hissed Rei, under her breath.**

" **And that was all you two found?" Asked Tristan, "You couldn't find the motorcycle itself?"**

" **No." I answered, "They must've extracted the engine where they did to either keep us on our feet get us off Tenou Haruka's trail."**

" **That's not a bad assumption, Sailor Venus." Renji said.**

" **It wouldn't be all that surprising if they were trying to get us off of finding Tenou's trail." Seto spoke, his arms folded around his chest, "But, they have also been toying with us, that should be painfully obvious."**

" **Let's wait to make that decision until we have more evidence from Sailor Moon, Cheshire, Blaze, Jupiter, and Bakura." I paused, "But, I agree with Seto Kaiba."**

" **Of course you'd say that, Sailor Venus." He smirked.**

" **Hey! Leave her alone, Kaiba!" Yelled Joey, protectively, "We have ta take dis one step at a time."**

" **The longer we take, the more suffering Tenou goes through, Wheeler!" He yelled, "Or did you forget that key point in all of this?! Heck, I probably could find her and the rest of the clues without any help from police or the Senshi."**

" **How are you gonna be able to find her without much evidence to go off from?" Tristan asked.**

" **I have my ways, Taylor." Seto paused, "Use your imagination!"**

(Ami's POV)

" **Enough!" I yelled on top of my lungs, trying to get all of them who were arguing to listen to me and glance down to look at me, "Arguing about this won't help us find Haruka-san either. We need to work together with the police if we want any more evidence that can lead us to Haruka-san. We can't do it without their help, without your help. For once in your lives, put your prides aside and help us find out where they or worse. Michiru-san is counting on us to do this job, minna! So, please! Just do it!"**

" **Mercury-." Joey spoke, blinking a little in surprise.**

" **Put our faith and trust in each other and in the law enforcement. We are working close with to bring Haruka-san home." I finished.**

(Minako's POV)

 **I notice Seto glancing down even more to look down at his girlfriend, he was smiling. Even though Ami was tiny, she could be very intimidating. But, she got her point around and it made him shut up. I glanced up to at the clock with another sigh.**

" **Where in the name of LOVE could the others be?" I asked, impatiently.**

" **Want me to call?" A new voice answered, spooking almosted everyone in the room.**

" **AH!" I turned around to see who it was who spoke, seeing them that the person giggling a little, "SAILOR MOON! That wasn't funny!"**

" **I thought it was pretty funny." Atem said from under his grinning-cat mask.**

" **Sorry we're late, we found Haruka-san's abandoned motorcycle where the truck should've been." Paused Usagi, "The engine looks like it has been taken out."**

" **Wait, what?" Joey asked, "Ya found it?"**

" **Yeah, we came acrossed it when we were trying to find that truck." Yuugi answered.**

" **But, the truck wasn't there." Added Atem, "And Sailor Moon captured something eerie while taking film of the motorcycle."**

" **You did?" Rei asked.**

" **Can't be as bad as the cry Joey and I heard distantly on the shoreline." I spoke, and that caught Usagi's attention."**

" **Well, when we share evidence, you might be surprise, Venus." Said Usagi, her voice sounding grim.**

(Usagi's POV)

" **Jupiter and Bakura aren't here yet?" Atem asked from behind his grinning-cat mask.**

" **Doesn't look like it." Answered Yuugi.**

 **I sighed a little, glanced at my phone that I held in my hand. I still couldn't believe that this was happening and that Haruka had been kidnapped. My mind kept thinking about how worried Michiru was about her lover. I felt something wet roll down my cheeks as I placed my phone down and I walked over to the window. I put my hand to my mouth, trying to keep my sobs silenced and to myself as the others waited for Makoto and Bakura. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to get my tears to stop. I clenched my fist tightly as I felt that pain in my heart of a missing friend.**

(Atem's POV) 

**I glanced over to look at Usagi standing over at the window, I knew that something was wrong. But, I went over when I saw her collapse to her knees on the floor.**

" **Sailor Moon!" I ran over to her and her began comforting her.**

" **Sorry, I haven't had the chance to cry about this… apparently." She paused, "But, t-thinking about Michiru-san and what she and Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan have to go through with Haruka-san-."**

" **Usagi, we'll find her." I said in a quiet whisper so she can only hear, "We'll find Haruka and make them pay for ever touching and hurting her."**

 **I wrapped my arms around her and helped her up to her feet. She was calming down when the door opened again, she placed her head on my shoulder.**

(Minako's POV)

 **I glanced over to see Bakura holding onto Makoto who was limping, she had a few other scratches, but other than that, she looked okay to me at least.**

" **What happened?" The detective asked.**

" **Youma attack." Makoto answered as she sat down on the floor, pulling a pained look on her face, "Just as we were heading out from the park. M-My foot hurts worse now-."**

" **Jupiter held up pretty well even after she fell from at least thirty feet. But, her foot has been hurting ever since." Added Bakura.**

" **I managed to defeat it without having to ask Bakura to call for backup." Makoto said with a small bright smile on her face.**

" **Here, lemme check your foot." Ami paused, "And dress your scratches."**

" **Alright, Mercury." She replied, "Can't really fight against you. Your medical skills are extraordinary."**

" **Were you guys able to find anything that might be able to help us search for Haruka-san?" I asked, watching Ami walk over to Makoto.**

" **Yes, actually." Bakura paused, pulling out something out of his pocket, "We found this. Jupiter said that it was Haruka's cell phone."**

" **May I?" Yuugi asked.**

" **Let's have Venus hold it, Blaze." Rei paused, "Just in case we drop it. I don't want that to happen and have Michiru-san coming after us for that."**

" **Good idea, Mars." I said as I took the phone and held it in front of the two of them.**

" **Are you doing your hocus pocus psychic stuff?" Asked Seto.**

(No POV)

" **Right." Yuugi said, looking over at Minako.**

" **Remember to to tell us what you guys were able to see." She replied.**

 **Rei and Yuugi both nodded before they took a deep breath in and placed a finger on the phone. They close their eyes so they could see the images of the visions a lot clearer. Rei was able to see someone tall and shadowy dropping off the phone at the park, holding onto something in his other hand, tightly. She couldn't get a good look at it before the vision ended for her.**

 **Rei opened her eyes and looked right at Yuugi in front of her, he was still in the trance. He was seeing a little more than she could, which wasn't unusual. Rei heard her friends ask about what she saw, but she was waiting for Yuugi to come of it to tell them what he saw. Hers was just too short to go off of anything and it really wouldn't help them find Haruka… except maybe what she saw in the shadow figure's left had at the end of the vision.**

" **Mars, what happened in your vision?" Minako asked.**

" **Venus, I think it's better if we wait for Blaze to come through and tell us what he saw in his vision." Rei paused, "He's seeing more than I did."**

" **Obviously." Growled Seto.**

" **But there is something that I can tell you." Said Rei.**

" **What is that?" Renji asked.**

" **In my vision, I was coming to the end of it when I saw a shadowy figure holding something in his left hand."**

" **Any idea of what it is?" Tristan asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.**

" **I wish I knew, I really couldn't tell." She answered.**

" **I see." He paused, "Hopefully, he will be able to tell us more."**

(Minako's POV)

 **Yuugi moved his hand away shortly after the room went quiet. His eyes fluttered opened as he began to look around. I looked right at him, seeing his violet eyes and a haunted look deep inside them. Everyone went to ask and he lifted a hand to stop them.**

" **No, don't ask." Yuugi paused, "I'll just tell you."**

" **Okay." Rei spoke, "Let's hear it."**

 **Yuugi began talking about how he saw images of Haruka inside the truck, trying to get to her phone because Michiru was calling her; but she couldn't due to a straight jacket that was placed on her body. Then, when they got to a place they started torturing her and they were taking pictures of it with a very old looking camera, but they were also using Haruka's cell phone to film a bit of her suffering.**

" **I suggest only Venus and the police watch it." Yuugi paused, shivering a little as if he had felt a cold chill run up his spine, "It's gruesome."**

" **Poor Haruka-san." Muttered Usagi, softly and quietly.**

 **Yuugi then got to the part where the shadowy figure had abandoned the cell phone at Juuban Park and held something in his left hand, just like what Rei had said!**

" **Any clue what it could be, Blaze?" Asked Rei, curiously, "That was the only part I saw."**

" **Lucky." He muttered before he spoke aloud," Call it a hunch, but I think it's part of her riding jacket and her hair along with it."**

" **Are you serious?!" Tristan exclaimed.**

" **Not only do de dismantle her motorcycle, de tare up her expensive jacket along with it?" Replied Joey, with a question.**

" **With a bundle of her hair?!" Usagi was in complete shock, "What are they going to do with that?"**

" **They sent it to Michiru-san, with a bad note; I couldn't read it." Answered Yuugi, "All I know is that it's a bad omen for us, the police, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san, Hotaru, and of course, Haruka-san, herself."**

" **Then we might have to call at least Setsuna-san here." I replied, "I don't dare ask Michiru-san to come because of the evidence we've found and that we still need to look at."**

" **You're right, Venus." Atem replied, "I'll go call her."**

" **No, I'll do it." I said, "Mercury, how's Jupiter doing?"**

" **She's gonna be out of the picture as far as fighting goes." Paused Ami, "Her foot is broken."**

" **She'll have to go into surgery." Added Seto.**

" **Greatttt." Makoto said, unamused.**

" **Alright." I replied, "I'm sorry, Jupiter."**

" **The reason why she's not feeling a lot of pain is because-." Ami began to say.**

" **My strength?" Replied Makoto with a question.**

" **That and your transformation." Finished Ami with her thought.**

" **Grand."**

" **Hang in there a little bit longer." I paused, "Be right back, guys, going to call Setsuna-san."**

 **I summoned my cell phone in my hand after I left the room. I took a deep breath in as I found my contact number for Setsuna. I placed the phone to my ear after I clicked on the call button and waited for her to answer.**

" **Minako? What are you doing calling me?" Setsuna asked after she answered from the other line, "If you found anything, you should give Michiru a call."**

" **Setsuna-san, we need you to come up." I paused, "Blaze and Mars had the same vision of someone sending you part of Haruka-san jacket sleeve with some of her hair and a note."**

…..

(Setsuna's POV)

 **When I heard those words, I knew that they had found other items that could lead us to Haruka's whereabouts. Yuugi must've saw something else in that vision.**

" **There's more than one item then?" I asked.**

" **Every group found something." Answered Minako.**

" **Alright, I'll be there in a minute." I paused, "I might not be able to convince Michiru to stay home though."**

" **I only ask you to try your best, Setsuna-san."**

" **Alright, should I transform?" I asked.**

" **No, they don't know your aliases." Answered Minako in a whisper, "They only know you as Meiou Setsuna, Tomoe Hotaru, Kaioh Michiru, and Tenou Haruka."**

" **Understood, thank you for the information." I paused, "I'll see you soon, Venus."**

" **Bye, Setsuna-san."**

 **I hung up and headed to my room to put my red high heels on. There was a small knock on my bedroom door.**

" **You may come in." I said as both Michiru and Hotaru entered the room, "Oh, Michiru: Hotaru. Is there something I can assist you with?"**

" **You were talking with Minako just a moment ago." Michiru paused, "Setsuna, please, don't tell me that I have to stay here! I need to go see what kind of evidence they were able to gather."**

 **I notice that she was holding the torn jacket sleeve with the bundle of Haruka's hair in it.**

" **Minako doesn't want you to go." I paused with a small sigh, "But, you deserve to know what they found; since you're Haruka's lover; as much as they and the police do, Michiru."**

" **Setsuna-mama's right." Hotaru said, "They can't keep you from this, neither me or Setsuna-mama."**

" **We better get going then." Michiru replied.**

…

(Minako's POV)

 **Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru came over to the police headquarters. I was a little disappointed in setsuna for not stopping Michiru for coming. But, her reasoning was good and very understanding. I saw the note and jacket sleeve that Michiru held so close to her chest.**

" **Michiru-san, we'll find her, don't worry." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.**

" **So, are those what you all found?" Michiru asked, looking at the items that were on the detective's desk.**

" **Yes, we're gonna go over it." I answered.**

" **Alright, we're going to start with the footage from the store that Sailor Mars and Tristan Taylor brought to us." Said Renji, "Turn to face the screen, minna."**

 **I turned to face the screen, noticing that everyone else did the same thing. It was hard to watch, but after seeing what the van looked like, the more familiar it seemed to be. I placed my hand to my chin and began thinking.**

" **They were speeding to get out of there." Tristan paused, speaking out after the video was done, "Those tire tracks were there, I took pictures of them and I'll email them to you, Detective Renji."**

" **Alright." Renji replied.**

" **That truck… looks vaguely familiar." Hotaru muttered quietly.**

" **What makes you say that, little one?" Renji asked.**

" **Anytime we would be out with Haruka-papa, I would catch glimpse of that truck being somewhat near us." Answered Hotaru.**

" **Then, this wasn't a random act then." I said, trying to play along as if I didn't know what Hotaru meant, "Let's continue on with the rest of the evidence."**

" **You can pick the next one, Sailor Venus." Renji spoke.**

" **Let's go with Jupiter and Bakura's evidence next, the cell phone." I said, holding it in my hand before I turned to look at Michiru, "They were able to recover this. They also said that it was Haruka-san's smart phone. Sailor Mars and Sailor Blaze were able to receive those visions earlier when they touched it."**

" **Haruka." Michiru muttered softly as she took the phone from my hand to just turn on the screen to show the lock-screen background, "Yes, this is her phone. Where on earth did you two find it?"**

" **We found it at the park near the fountain." Bakura answered Michiru's question.**

" **The next piece of evidence is this." Renji began, patting the hard metal that used to belong in the motorcycle.**

" **What? No… who could've-?" Began Michiru, she couldn't get her words out, it was like she was in complete shock, she couldn't believe that someone would do this to her Haruka's motorcycle, "Where's the rest of it?"**

" **It's currently being brought to our forensics lab." He answered her.**

" **Blaze, Cheshire, and I found the motorcycle in good condition, I had no idea that they took the engine out." Added Usagi.**

" **I see." Replied Michiru.**

" **The next item of business is what Sailor Moon caught in that video from her cell phone while they were looking at the motorcycle and seeing if there was anyone around who saw something or if the person who did it was still there." I said as I glanced to look at the detective, "This will be the first time that any of us will hear this piece of evidence since they heard it with their own ears."**

" **Turn to face the screen, please." Renji said.**

(Michiru's POV)

 **I turned to face the screen, just like what the detective instructed; watching the shaky video that kept circling around Haruka's abandoned motorcycle out in the middle of the woods it appeared to be. Everything in the video seemed to be normal and find for the most part so far, I could pinpoint Usagi's, Atem's, and Yuugi's voices when they spoke. However, there was a point in the video when they weren't talking that; but there was another noise that caught my attention and it shattered my heart instantaneously. A loud, painful scream could be heard on the video very, very clear. I knew this cry of pain, this cry of pain and agony, all too well.**

 **I crashed down to my knees, my storming sea blue eyes swelling up with tears as they widened. My horrid thoughts were right, they were hurting her. I had to help them in this search now, I couldn't let Minako stop me from doing it. I just couldn't sit behind any longer and do NOTHING! I had to act NOW!**

" **Michiru!" Setsuna came to my side and my aid.**

" **Haruka-." I said, looking down at the sleeve with the bundle of hair, "What are they doing to you? Where are you, Ruka?"**

" **I see." Seto began, slowly turning my head to look over at him, "That means Tenou isn't fair from that spot."**

" **W-What makes you say that?" Asked Makoto, trying to bare with the growing pain.**

" **That cry was really, really close." Seto paused, pulling out his laptop and began researching for places around that forest area, "Then they aren't keeping her that far from that spot."**

" **Good ear, Seto." Spoke Ami.**

 **I clenched my fist and stood up and I glanced over at Minako who looked at me with a confused blink.**

" **Venus, you can't keep me from help you find Haruka. She's my lover and I deserve to be apart of this! You of all people should know, my dear friend, the Goddess of Love."**

" **She does have a point, Venus." Joey replied.**

" **Okay, Michiru-san." She paused, "But, if it gets too much for you, promise you will back off for a little while and let us handle it."**

" **You know me better than that, Sailor Venus." I said, with a straight face, being serious, "Even then, I WON'T back off. I promised Haruka that I would find her if she EVER left and that what I intend to do!"**

" **I just don't want this to end up hurting you if we… fail, Michiru-san."**

" **Haruka is strong and we are strong when we stand as one, and that's how it should be done." Setsuna replied, placing a hand on Minako's shoulder.**

" **Setsuna-san's right, Venus." Spoke Rei.**

" **You're right." Paused Minako, "Now, what's your evidence that you've brought to us this afternoon?"**

" **Exactly what you called me about, Sailor Venus." Setsuna paused, glancing down at Michiru, "The sleeve to Tenou Haruka's motorcycle riding jacket, the bundle of her hair, and the note that was sent with all of these items."**

" **Have you guys opened the note to read what's contained in the letter?" Asked Atem, questioning about the contents of the letter.**

" **We have, unfortunately, the letter is blank." Answered Hotaru, with a small elongated sigh.**

" **I've tried to see if anything would appear in the mirror, but nothing has appeared." I added.**

" **I've tried the same with the Garnet Orb, with the same result." Finished Setsuna.**

 **Rei turned to look at Yuugi with a small sigh.**

" **Looks like we have to work our magic again." She said.**

" **Michiru, maybe hold the Deep Aqua Mirror out to see if you get anything when we touch the note." Yuugi suggested.**

" **Alright." I replied, grabbing the Deep Aqua Mirror out and holding it out in my hands.**

(No POV)

 **Setsuna held out the letter for both Rei and Yuugi to touch. The two of them took a deep breath in, they weren't really prepared for what they were about to see. Michiru held onto the mirror close, she was waiting for something to cloud up the glass and an image to appear in it at any moment. Rei and Yuugi both placed a finger on the corners of the paper after they had closed their eyes. Michiru looked into the glass seeing something appearing in the glass.**

 **In the glass and in the visions, they witnessed someone slumped against the wall on their left side, their back was bare except for a fresh new burn that was in the shape of a large rose that covered all of their back, they were facing back; but as they got closer; they were chained to the floor by their ankles and elbows very tightly, this person had tears coming out of their eyes; but, they had a smile on their face, a very eerie smile; and they were laughing hysterically.**

 **When those ended, Michiru, Rei, and Yuugi had more questions than answers. Minako turned to look at them when she noticed the look of horror deep within their eyes and on their faces. Had they figured out where Haruka was taken to?**

(Atem's POV)

" **You guys okay?" Minako asked, "What did you see?"**

" **That can't be her… no, tell me that's just someone else!" Rei paused, "Tell me this vision is wrong!"**

" **I wish it wasn't… but-." Yuugi began, "It's true."**

" **Was that what they did when she yelled earlier?" Michiru asked, "They are going to regret hurting her!"**

" **What are you guys talking about?" I asked.**

 **Rei began explaining what they saw, surprisingly. She was able to see all of it. I rose an eyebrow when she talked about the rose symbol burn on Haruka's back, but overall, I believed the story. I just wanted to see what it looked like myself.**

" **Here, I'll sketch it out for you." Michiru paused, "Detective, do you have an extra pencil and paper I can use?"**

" **Yes, here you go." He said, handing her the items.**

" **Thank you." Michiru said, taking the items and started sketching the burn symbol.**

 **I glance over at Michiru when she began sketching out the symbol from the vision. I felt Usagi carefully take ahold of my hand. I smiled as I intertwined our fingers as we watched our friend take her time sketch out the beautiful, yet sinister looking symbol.**

" **What the-?" Joey asked.**

" **That symbol looks familiar." Stated Usagi.**

" **Sailor Moon?" I asked, looking right at her.**


	10. Chapter 9: Save it For Later

Chapter 9: Save it For Later

(No POV)

"C-Can we save the rest for tomorrow?" Asked Haruka, her voice sounded shakely as she glanced over at Minako, "Remembering what they were doing to me… is returning to my mind and I rather not fret about the rest of them yet."

"Sure, Haruka-san." Minako replied, she was a bit worried about the way Haruka said her statement, "We'll take as long as we need too to tell you the story."

"Arigatou, Minako." Haruka said.

…..

(Haruka's POV)

Once Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and I got home: I wanted to spend some time away from that, after hearing that story, my back was throbbing and my arms were hurting all over. I that I only made them concerned for me, especially Michiru. I wasn't meaning or trying too, but it happened. I sighed a little as I went to the master bathroom that was attached to master bedroom that belonged to me and Michiru. I needed to clear my head with some steam. I turned on the water after I closed the plug to keep the water from escaping. I took off my clothes from the day and got in. I sat in the hot water in the bathtub, waiting for the right moment to turn off the knob.

Once I was okay with it, I turned off the water and looked at the water, I couldn't feel the heat; all I could tell was my skin was really red and it was clouding up the glass of the mirror. I began to feel the burn scar on my back start to shiver a little. I placed my forehead to my knee when I started to think about the times I nearly escaped without help, but I was caught and was punished for doing so. These scars were the reasons why I took baths instead of showers anymore. I hated this pain! I hated that pain and suffering I went through there! It felt like I was being followed again every time I thought about it, every time I saw my scars.

There wasn't anything I could do to stop from keeping myself from looking at the ones on my palms of my hands, that was nearly impossible! My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed the water starting to turn red. I blinked a few times and let the water out of the tub. I could feel the sharp stinging pain as the water swept acrossed my leg. It made me tense and groan in pain as I held onto my left leg.

"UGH! What the he-!?" I asked before I noticed a nice long cut that went from my calf down to my ankle, and it looked pretty deep, "What? How? I didn't-!?"

" _You're still one us, Tenou Haruka!"_ A familiar voice ran in my head, it made my eyes widen, " _This is your punishment for leaving your treatment early!"_

I began shaking my head I put my hands to my ears, trying to block out the voice that was in my head. I knew who it was perfectly clear. But, how could it be possible? His soul should be in the Shadow Realm. Was there still a trace of him still left inside of me?

"I'm not a crazy person! I'm Sailor Uranus!" I yelled, "I'm Tenou Haruka, leave me alone!"

I tried to stand up, but slipped back down, only making my leg bleed harder. I grabbed my leg and tried to stop the bleeding, hearing a voice at the door. I gasp and turned to look at the door.

"Haruka!" I hear Michiru's calming voice from the other side, she was calling out to me, "Are you alright?"

" _I love it when you're IN pain!"_

"Who-Whoever is calling me from the asylum, leave me alone!" I hissed, yelling again, "I have no business with you!"

"Haruka, answer me!" Michiru speaks again, "You're scaring me."

"M-Michiru, I need your help… someone f-followed us from the asylum." I finally reply, "I-I can't go back… I d-don't wanna g-go back!"

I hear the door open and Michiru came over to me in a quick rush.

"Haruka, your-!" Exclaimed Michiru, after she saw the large cut on my leg.

"Wh-Whoever this guy is gave it to me." I answered.

"Let me handle them." She replied, "Neptune Eternal! Make-Up!"

I glanced up, watching her as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Neptune. The cold air hitting my leg was making it sting even worse and it hurt worse. Michiru held her Deep Aqua Mirror in her hand as she began looking around the bathroom.

" _Try all you want, Eternal Sailor Neptune."_ The voice said, it echoed around the bathroom, " _But your lover belongs to us. The mark symbolizes it."_

"My Haruka belongs to NO ONE except me!" Snarled Michiru, "Submarine Reflection!"

That made the burn ache terribly, and I held onto myself.

"M-Michiru!" I yelled.

The voice that I was hearing and it's presence seemed to go away shortly after that. The pain of the mark slowly going away. I placed one of my bloodied hands against my bare shoulders. Something was telling me that this was only the beginning of something even more greater.

"It seems like there was a part of the doctor's soul that was still inside of me." I said.

"It was inside the burn scar, wasn't it?" She asked.

I nodded a little as an answer, sighing a little as well as I glanced down to look at the bloodstained tub.

"I made a mess…" I muttered.

"You didn't mean to make the mess, Haruka." Michiru said, calmly.

"I can't believe this." I replied with a groan, "I'm sure that I looked like a fool when you guys-."

"Haruka, let's get you out of the tub before you start on a tangent." Michiru paused, "I love you and your body, however we need to take care of your new wound and get you dressed."

"You're right." I said with a small sigh, "I hope I can get up and help you as much as I can."

"Do what you can, Haruka." Paused Michiru, "That's all I can ask for."

I nodded slightly as I slowly started began to stand up with Michiru's help and got out of the tub before I pulled on one of my white tank tops and black basketball shorts.

"I'll come clean the blood up after I dress your cut." Said Michiru.

"What? No, I should clean it up!" I protested against the idea, "That's my blood! I should be the one who cleans it up."

"Haruka, you can't be up on that leg for a day or so." She replied, "Your wound is pretty deep, I', not sure if I can do it without some help from Setsuna."

"I-It's that bad?" I asked, that just brought back those painful memories of the rusted knife from my time in the asylum, "Michiru, tell me it's not that bad."

"Haruka, I can't lie to you. I know how much it hurts." She paused, "I felt it."

"Our connection is too strong, isn't it?" I asked.

"Nothing can really break it." She answered.

I smiled as she finished dressing my deep cut on my leg, I was feeling a lot better after talking to her about all of this. It felt like a burden was lifted from right off my chest.

"I won't ever leave you again, Haruka." She paused as she kissed my cheek, "And I won't let anything hurt you."

"Well, you know I would say the same thing about you, Michiru." I said brushing her aquamarine hair behind her ear with a smile as I cupped her cheek with my hand.

She smiled a little before she leaned in and we both closed our eyes and our lips gently brushed against each others. We stayed like that for a minute or two, I was kissing her gently before I feel Michiru pulled away with a small smile.

"Now, let me go clean the blood out of the tub." She said before she kissed my nose and then headed to do that.

"I'm glad that his soul is now gone." I paused, "I think I can now listen to the rest of the story without too much trouble now."

"Was that your problem earlier?" Asked Michiru.

"I guess it was." I said.

"Well, let's hope so, Haruka." Paused Michiru, "Because we are being treated to the story again tomorrow at Minako and Joey's place tomorrow."

"Sounds like a group date." I joked, replying with a small chuckle.


	11. Chapter 10: Flashbacks

Chapter 10: Flashbacks

(Minako's POV)

 **It was nearly 2am in the morning and I was still awake, I was down in the Command Center under the Juuban Arcade; just trying to figure out how our evidence made any sense. But nothing helped, except for what Seto caught earlier. I began thinking about all of our evidence and the visions that Rei and Yuugi explained to us. Next to me was a copy of the sketch that Michiru drew from the last vision.**

" **None of this makes any sense!" I hissed quietly, looking through all of it again, scratching at my scalp.**

" **It's nearly two in-the-morning, Minako." Artemis paused, walking over to me and jumped on the chair next to me, "You're overworking your brain. You need to get at least some sleep before you go searching again with the others at ten."**

" **Sleep's gotta wait, Artemis." I said.**

" **Mina." He replied with a sigh.**

" **Artemis, this is a very serious time right now." I paused, glancing down to look down at the white moon cat that sat down next to me, "I have to help the police track down these people so we can find Haruka-san in a matter of time. I also made a promise to Michiru-san that I would."**

 **Artemis sighed a little, knowing how stubborn I could be and he lowered his head a little.**

" **Just… don't stay up too late, okay?" He paused, "Joey's gonna be worried sick about you otherwise, Minako."**

" **I know, thanks for having my back as always, Artemis." I replied with a smile on my face just like my old times as Sailor V.**

" **You're welcome, Minako." He paused, "I'm sure we will be able to find, Haruka-san."**

" **I just hope it won't be too late." I began, muttering under my breath softly, "For Michiru-san's sake."**

" **I'm sure it will be before then, Mina." He replied, "Plus, Haruka-san's strong. I'm sure she'll find a way to escape before we find her."**

(Usagi's POV)

 **I was looking up at the ceiling in my dark room, feeling my power grow inside of me from the light of the moon that came pouring through my curtains. I couldn't stop thinking about what we had found and what I caught on film. I couldn't sleep because of it, I couldn't stop thinking about Haruka and my pity for Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. I couldn't sit stone any longer, I got up out of bed and began my trek back to that area where we found Haruka's motorcycle the previous morning. I had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and left a small not on my pillow for Atem, Luna, or Diana; just in case they woke up because of me leaving. But, I stayed as quiet as I could be as I exited the house.**

…

 **I came to that area and saw something that we should've found earlier that previous day! It was the truck that matched the description of the van that took my friend! I ran to it and opened the back doors; which were surprisingly unlocked. I began looking around, trying to see if there was anything there we could use for evidence. All I could see was a moldy straight jacket, a torn motorcycle jacket, and a wallet that was sitting opened. I grabbed the wallet, seeing the driver's licence covered in blood.**

" **Haruka-san, where are you?" I asked quietly, after I read the name that was on the driver's licence.**

" **Hey!" I hear an angry voice call to me, "Get away from there!"**

" **Uh oh!" I replied, turning to see two men standing in front of me with their guns drawn and pointed right at me.**

" **Didn't you hear what he said, missy!?" The man on the left said.**

 **He had long silver hair that almost resembled Kunzite, except this man had red eyes that looked demonic. And the man next to him, he looked like Rubeus, except with cold dark green eyes. I dropped the wallet and turned to face them with my body.**

" **Sailor Moon, you're here to save your friend, aren't you?" The man with the silver hair asked.**

" **If you have done ANYTHING to hurt Haruka-san, in the Name of The Moon, I'll punish you!" I answered, doing my signature pose.**

" **You are mistaken, it's not us who are hurting your friend." He paused, "We were merely following orders."**

" **What do you mean by that?" I asked.**

" **If we tell you, we'll have to kill you." The man on the right began, "We can't have you going out to tell your fellow Sailor Senshi and the police."**

" **Believe me, I won't go down without a fight!" I replied, "And I have no intention on losing, not now."**

 **Both of the men began laughing. I stood there, looking at the two of them with a confused and I began questioning them. I placed my hand on hand on my hip; something that I picked up from Atem.**

" **Did I say something that you two found amusing?" I asked.**

" **You are such an adorable lass." The man the red hair answered.**

" **Enough of that, I guess you're so eager to know the truth." The man with the white hair paused, "Our boss wanted to get Sailor Uranus while she was out of transformation; therefore while she is known by many as Tenou Haruka. Well, that's where we come in."**

" **We've been watching her from afar for many months now." Added on the red haired man, "And when she was alone, we knew that was our moment."**

" **Who do your work for!?" I yelled, "Tell me!"**

" **Not telling, you just wanted that information." He replied, "But, we will tell you this, she will be dead at the end before the week is done."**

" **Not if I have anything to say about it!" I screamed, I couldn't let that happen; I had to find out where they were keeping Haruka before they got to me, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"**

 **After my attack, it started a battle with gunfire.**

…..

(Atem's POV)

 **I felt small paws pet against my nose repeatedly, as if they were trying to wake me up; and they were going a good job with it too.**

" **Luna, what in the name of Ra are you doing?!" I groaned tiredly, "This better be important."**

" **Forgive me, Atem." She paused, "It's Usagi, she's not in her room."**

" **What?!" That woke me up, "What do you mean she's not in her room? Have you checked the kitchen?"**

" **I did, but she's gone. All I found was this note on her pillow." She answered glancing down at the paper that was under her paw, "She says she's going out investigating to find any more clues on where Haruka-san could be. Why she would go alone? I wish I could answer."**

" **She's heading back to that same place we found Haruka's motorcycle abandoned." I paused with a small sigh, "Usagi, why didn't you wake me?"**

" **You should probably follow her trail, I'll call Venus and Pluto."**

" **Get Mars, Mercury, and Blaze as well." I suggested, getting out of bed to put on my assassin uniform on, "We might need their help as well."**

" **Alright, I will do that." Replied Luna.**

" **Good luck, Luna." I said.**

" **You too, Atem."**

….

(Usagi's POV)

 **How could this be possible?! I was doing just fine, I was winning! They managed to best me, they got me on the ground. I was on my knees, glaring up at them, holding my right arm that was hurting like NOBODY'S business because they had shot their gun and the bullet managed to hit me.**

" **Is this really the great Sailor Moon?" The man with the silver hair asked, holding his gun barrel close to my forehead.**

 **I was scared and wounded. I couldn't fight back with a bullet in my arm. And I had no way of contacting the others without it being too late. I needed a miracle to happen, or I was dead.**

" **I hope the Sailor Senshi are ready to say goodbye to two soldiers." The man with the red hair said, eerily.**

 **I closed my eyes, waiting for the shot to happen. Instead, I hear a whoosh of wind come past my face. I open my eyes quickly to see the man's gun on the ground with a sai stuck in it.**

" **What?! Who else is here!?" The man hissed.**

" **Cheshire!" I yelled, with a small smile.**

" **Shut it, girl!" The man with red hair yelled, going to hit me with the side of his hand.**

" **Dead Scream!" A voice said, knocking both men far from me.**

" **Silence Glaive Surprise!"**

" **Mars Snake Fire!"**

" **Deep Submerge!"**

" **Venus Love-Me Chain!"**

" **Shine Aqua Illusion!"**

 **The two men were wrapped in Minako's chain that was covered in Ami's ice after Michiru cooled them off from Rei's fiery temper. They also saw the face of death, twice. I heard the police come up behind them. Cheshire hopped down from the tree in front of them before he walked over to me, he sighed and shook his head.**

" **Ow!" I muttered.**

" **Let's get that taken care of." I hear Atem's voice say from behind his grinning-cat mask, "You should've woken me up, Sailor Moon."**

" **I know, Cheshire, gomen ne." I said, tensing up a little when I felt his power start to heal me, "Gomen, I'm not helping with my tensing."**

" **You're fine, it's healing just fine/" He paused, "What kind of information were you able to get?"**

 **I explained to them what the two men had told me about why they had kidnapped Haruka, but they wouldn't tell me who their boss was, or where they had taken Haruka.**

(Michiru's POV)

" **Unless you want to be soaking wet when you enter jail time, I suggest you tell us." I said, getting my arms ready to use my attack.**

" **Please, we were only following his orders. Dr. Kunaki wanted us to bring your friend there." The man with the red hair said.**

" **And where is "there"?" Asked Rei.**

" **I got it." Yuugi paused, "I found an old business card in the front seat."**

" **Nice work, Blaze." Minako congratulated.**

" **Alright, time to take you boys to the big house." Renji said.**

 **The police left with the two men. Renji then talked with Minako. I glanced over to look at Yuugi, he was holding that business card in his hands.**

" **Where does it say we have to go?" I asked.**

" **Kunaki Mental Institution?" Yuugi asked.**

" **Why would they take her to a mental-?" Rei would begin to ask before a scream would cut her off.**

" **MICHIRU!" I hear a loud familiar cry for help.**

" **H-Haruka?" I asked before I began running, listening to the sound of my heart, it was tugging me, I was going deeper into the dark woods.**

" **Neptune, wait!" Yuugi yelled, after me.**

" **HARUKA!" I cried, "HARUKA!"**

" **M-MICHI-!" I hear a voice call out again.**

 **I came to a stop when I saw a flash of bright light right in front of me.**

" **That's gonna be your last escape attempt, girl!" A male voice growled angrily, "When we get back, you're gonna face a terrible punishment!"**

" **Le-Lemme g-go!" I hear a weak female voice come through, it sounded like my Haruka.**

" **You'll never leave again, Tenou." Was the last thing I heard, before the light went away and there was nothing in front of me except trees and snow.**

 **My eyes were widened. Did I really hear that? Was my Haruka really there or was my mind playing tricks on me?**

" **Haruka." I said in a small voice, placing my hand to my heart as I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.**

 **I heard some footsteps come up from behind me as I noticed the trace of a body outline in the snow. My eyes widened as I figured it out, Haruka was actually there. That couldn't have been my imagination.**

" **Michiru-san." Ami said, placing a hand on her shoulder.**

 **I wanted to tell them about it, but I couldn't get the right words out of my mouth. So, I kept silent.**

….

(Outside of the Flashback)

(Haruka's POV)

"That actually sounds familiar to me." I paused, "The bit of what Usagi said and what you said, Michiru."

Almost everyone blinked a little and turned to look at me. They seemed surprised when they heard me say that.

"What do you mean by that, Haruka?" Atem asked.

"This is gonna seem weird, but I'm sure I escaped the asylum." I answered, remembering what had happened that day.

"Eh!?" All of them asked, except for Michiru.

"I guess, I have to explain my story now." I sighed, "It might be a little choppy because of memory issue. So, bare with it."

…..

(Flashback)

 **I managed to escape from that place, my back was hurting like no one's business; but I couldn't let that stop me. I began running down the path that was covered in three inches of snow at least; which wasn't a good idea since I was bare food and only wearing a short sleeved moldy medical nightgown. I had to get home! I had to get to Michiru! Except, I reached a point that my legs were about to give out. Then, I saw the two men who kidnapped me confronting… Eternal Sailor Moon! I took one step closer, but only to find myself laying down in the snow.**

' _ **Nice going, idiot.'**_ **I thought to myself,** ' _ **Time to get back up.'**_

 **Except I couldn't, I tried getting back up, and failed. I heard the gunshot and my eyes widened as I glanced down to look at Usagi.**

" **Princess." I said softly.**

 **After that, a sai came and more attacks soon followed.**

" **Atem, Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei, Minako, Ami, Yuugi, Michiru." I paused, "Michiru."**

 **I began to crawl in the cold snow.**

" **Michiru." Slowly getting louder, "Michiru."**

 **It wasn't until I felt a needle in neck when I knew I was in danger.**

" **You're not going anywhere!" A male voice yelled.**

 **My vision became distorted, but I refused to give up.**

" **T-That what you… think!" I hissed as I kicked him in the stomach before I started crawling again.**

" **That barely hurt!" He paused, "But, I know this is gonna hurt for you!"**

 **I felt the man stomp hard against my back, against the mark burnt on my skin. I tried hard to hold my cries and screams inside, but it didn't work.**

" **MICHIRU!" I cried, feeling the man grab a hold of my hair and lift me up somewhat by it.**

" **Don't you remember? You killed her." He paused, "That's reason why you are in the institution in the first place."**

" **You're-." I began before let go of my head roughly.**

" **Time to go." He said as a bright light covered both them.**

 **I forgot about that, his stupid power. How did he even have them anyway?**

" **Haruka!?" I heard a familiar voice call to me.**

 **I glance up after hearing the voice seeing a silhouette, thinking that the figure I saw through the bright light was just another illusion and I felt myself losing myself again.**

….

(Outside of the Flashback)

(Michiru's POV)

"You were there the entire time?" Usagi asked.

"W-Why didn't you say something sooner?" Tea added.

"My voice was-." Paused Haruka, she sighed a little as she glanced down to look at the ground, "My voice was weak, minna. Plus I screamed a lot when I was "punished" for the first time I tried to escape."

"Ya escaped before den?" Asked Joey, "What was ya punishment for dat?"

"Believe me, Joey, it's better if you don't see." I say on Haruka's behalf.

"Oh now, I'm curious." Tristan replied.

Haruka sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, but don't say Michiru didn't warn you." She spoke, turning to look at me, "Michiru, may I ask you for some assistance?

"Of course, Haruka." I said as I helped her shift to where she was facing her back towards them.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Michiru." She said in a whisper, "I'm sorry for thinking that you were just illusions."

"Haruka, I understand." I paused, whispering back to her, "I can't blame you for what your mind thought of. Let it go, Haruka, you're here now. You're here with me. And I won't let ANYTHING bad happen to you again."

"I'd rather have it be me than you, Michiru." Haruka replied.

I smiled before I kissed her cheek before I helped her roll up her shirt, seeing her some pained faces as she tensed up. It looked like it caught Hotaru's attention as well.

"It's hurting today, isn't it, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked.

"Haruka, maybe we shouldn't." I suggested.

"It just needs some air." She replied, her eyes closed, "That's all it needs."

"Haruka-san." Usagi muttered, "Take it easy."

"Alright, Haruka." I sighed finishing rolling her shirt up to expose her scarred back.

(Haruka's POV)

I could tell that those who haven't seen it before were in shock, they didn't know what to think about it. I sighed a little.

"This was my punishment when I tried to escape the first time." I paused, "They were also interrogating me about information."

"Information?" Seto asked.

"About what?" Added Ami.

"I thought it would obvious." I answered.

"Us, the Sailor Senshi." Replied Minako.

"Along with the duelists." Yuugi added with a sigh.

"And another key factor." I paused, after I rolled my shirt back down, "You, Atem."

"That only makes sense, with the way they handled me at the asylum." He said, a hand resting against his hip.

"I didn't sell you guys out though." I paused, taking a deep breath in as I turned to face them, "I told them I'd rather take on more of that pain than sell out my friends, my family, and my heart."

"Y-You did all of that for us?" Tristan asked.

"I even kept quiet about Chiba and his… girl." I answered.

"We're sitting right here, you know." Replied Mamoru, irritatedly, "But, thanks for keeping our secret."

"I know dat Hotaru, Setsuna, and Michiru have seen it." Joey paused, "Has anyone else here seen it before dis?"

"Yuugi and I saw it in that vision." Replied Rei.

"Atem, Minako, and Usagi have seen it before this moment." I answered.

"Lisa and I saw it the day after it happened, I think so at least." Replied Mamoru.

"Wait, what?" I asked, glancing over to look at him with a confused look on her face, "When where you-? You were there?"

"We were, don't you remember?" Lisa asked.

"I have no recollection of this ever happening." I answered.

"How can you forget!? You cut me with a knife!" Accused Lisa.

"I what?!" I exclaimed.

"Woah! Calm down, Lisa." Tea paused, "Do you have proof that she did this?"

I grip my head with my hands, my head was starting to hurt and throb. A pain was growing and a memory was returning. I shook my head around trying to get the pain to go away, but the more-and-more she talked the worse it got.

"Haruka!" Michiru cried.

"Proof? Can't you see my arm?!" Yelled Lisa, "There is a scar from that knife from where he cut me! Betcha he's remembering right now."

"Lisa, you have fife seconds to shut up or I will shut you up!" Snarled Michiru, "I am in NO mood for your sass! You sparked this memory and now have caused Haruka to go in a complete meltdown. You better be glad I'm not kicking you out of my house with a soaking wet butt here and now, because if I hear anything more come out of your mouth, I just might!"

"UGH!" I hissed, the pain in my head getting louder.

…

(Flashback)

(Mamoru's POV)

" **Are you sure this is the right place, Mamo?" Lisa asked, hiding from behind my cape.**

" **Kunaki Mental Institution? Yeah, this is the right place." I answered, "Let's head inside, Lisa."**

 **She nodded and followed behind me. I opened the doors and we began walking around this supposed working building. There was no one around, no one that I could see or sense. It wasn't until we got to a room where we heard an eerie chuckling and sobbing. Lisa went in ahead of me to see someone leaning their left side against the wall, their elbows and ankles were chained, and they were wearing a moldy medical nightgown. Lisa got on her knees to see if the person was okay. The blonde hair looked familiar, I did some more research, seeing a clipboard on the bed.**

' _ **Haruka! This is where you've been!'**_ **I thought, '** _ **I gotta take this with me or no one's gonna believe me.'**_

(Lisa's POV)

" **Hey, what's wrong?" I asked the person, seeing the person was grinning; even though they were crying, "Are you okay?"**

 **All of the sudden, the grin turned into a frown and I'm bleeding! I noticed that there was something in their hand, it was a knife! It was a sharp rusted knife!**

….

(Outside of the Flashback)

(Haruka's POV)

After that, I felt a shocking pain in my neck, I placed a hand there, my eyes widening, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Titan… I did do it!" I said.

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense." Yuugi paused, "Haruka, lemme see what you saw."

I turned to look at him and shook my head.

"I don't want you to see this horror, Yuugi."

"Haruka, I'm trying to figure out why this doesn't make sense." He paused, "And, I'm sure it has to do with your palm scars."

I sighed and lowered my head turning it to the side as I help my hand out.

"Hurry and do it."

"Wait, what?" She paused, "No apology?!"

"Lisa, shut up!" Yelled Usagi, "Right now, this is not about you."

"How dare you address me-."

"Lisa, shut up!" Yuugi yelled.

"Don't make me kick you out of my house!" I snarled, looking at her with cold dead eyes.

"W-What's with those eyes, H-Haruka-kun?" She asked.

"Just shut up and sit down." I paused, "None of us what to hear it, we are not in the mood. Gah! My head!"

"Bare with it, Haruka." Yuugi said, taking ahold of my hand.

…..

(Flashback)

 **I heard the door to my room open as the pain from the shock began to go away. I was whimpering. The male nurse was there, with the doctor and the female nurse.**

" **How dare you attack my granddaughter." The doctor paused, "Lisa, let's take care of that."**

 **I look at the knife that was tied to my hand since my punishment for escaping was getting my hands nailed.**

…

(Out of the Flashback)

(Yuugi's POV)

Now that made more sense, I knew that Haruka wouldn't have done that on her own will. They were wanting her to do that so they could test out that chain around her neck.

"Lisa, Haruka-san would've never done that if she was in her right mind set." I paused, "They had a chain around her neck and she wasn't holding the knife, the knife was tied to her hand because of this."

I pointed to the scar in Haruka's palm.

"Come to think about it, she looked that way." Mamoru said.

"What?" Lisa questioned, "I have no idea what you are trying to say. He still did it."

"SHE didn't do it on purpose, Lisa." I said.

"That's right." Haruka paused, "That night was after I was brought back from escaping and was waiting for my punishment from the doctor. I was pushed down the stairs in the wheelchair, landing in the doctor's area and he punished for that as well. The nails! I think the nailing was for escaping while the chains was for ending up in HIS area, but I could be wrong."

"Did you try to tell him that you were pushed?" Rei asked.

"What do you think, Rei?" Replied Haruka, "He didn't believe me and told me to stop blaming for my "actions"."

"We know that you didn't do it." Michiru paused, placing a gentle hand on Haruka's thigh, "And you would never hurt your friends or acquaintances."

(Haruka's POV)

I turned to look at her with a small smile and gently took her hand and placed my forehead against hers, closing my eyes for a little bit.

"Thanks Michiru." I said lifting my head up before I kissed her forehead and turned to look at Lisa after I opened my eyes, "I'm sorry you had to face me like that, Lisa. It wasn't right of them to have done that to their own family member."

"Wait, what?!" Tea exclaimed.

"All will be explained later, Tea." Minako said.

"No, I think it's time that they know the truth, Minako." Mamoru paused, "How you actually came to find Haruka-san."

(Minako's POV)

He just had to say something. I couldn't get myself to say anything, my voice was quiet and weak. He was putting me RIGHT on the spot.

"Minako?" Usagi asked.

"What is he takin' about?" Joey asked.

"Um-." I tried to get myself to say something.

"Minako?" Usagi and Joey questioned again.


	12. Chapter 11: In the Spotlight

Chapter 11: In the Spotlight

(Minako's POV)

"You really had to put me in the spotlight, didn't you, Chiba?" I asked, irritatedly.

"After that night, I found Minako and told her what I had found and saw." Said Mamoru, avoiding my question; I knew he was going to do that, but I didn't say anything to get him to answer that question.

"I-I almost didn't believe him until he showed me a key point of evidence." I paused, pulling out a clipboard from my bag, "He showed me this."

"That's-." Began Lisa, brushing her hair to the side; that girl could pass off as my twin.

"M-My patient chart-." Haruka finished in a soft voice.

"Thanks to Mamoru, this, and the business card: I was able to find you, Haruka-san." I began, lowering my head slightly, "I-I'll never forget that terrible place and what you were like there, Haruka-san."

"I-... I didn't hurt you, right?" She asked, she seemed to be worried about that when I looked at her.

"No, you didn't." I answered, truthfully.

"Thank Titan!" She sighed in relief.

"But, those nurses tried to though." I replied.

"The male one was the worst one." Muttered Haruka, glancing down at her palms, "He aided that blasted doctor to do this to me… Wait, how did I remember that?"

"Don't talk about my Uncle like that!" Yelled Lisa.

"Okay, Lisa, we are done! I am done with your sass!" I yelled right back at her, "May we please kick her out?"

"I have EVERY RIGHT to be here just as much as you guys do!" Lisa yelled, her voice getting louder and louder.

"This isn't America, you are in Japan now." Michiru paused, "We are all done with it. You had two warnings, Lisa. Right now, your family have been targeting us and Haruka. They have become our new enemy. We have to find out why they were after Haruka and why they wanted information about the rest of us."

"To their eyes, we are all targets." Atem added, "This includes you, Lisa."

"Why would they target me?" She asked, "I've been a good girl!"

"If you think back to what Yuugi said about the knife situation, they were planning on you to show up and were ready for Haruka to snap just long enough so they could test out that shock chain around her neck." Atem began, "To me, that should've been obvious of what they were trying to do. But, you are too self-oriented to even care."

"Why you-!?" Lisa hissed.

"Lisa! If you're not gonna help, you can leave." Hissed Michiru, glaring her down with stormy sea colored eyes; I think they scared Lisa to the point that she ran behind Mamoru for protection.

"Fine, if that's how you guys are gonna be. C'mon, Mamo, they don't want us here." Lisa paused as she walked over to me and dropped something in my lap; it looked like a photo album, "I don't want this, so you can keep it."

I blinked a fair few times before I heard her and Mamoru leave the house. I opened the cover to see what it was and sure enough, my first thought was correct, it was a photo album.

"What'd she drop in your lap, Mina?" Joey asked, petting Artemis who laid in his lap.

"A photo album." I answered, however, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, "Of those who were in that place until Haruka-san was saved."

"W-What?" Haruka asked.

"They were taking pictures of their patients torment as they unfolded?" Rei paused, glancing over to look at me, "Now, that makes me sick to my stomach."

"You're not the only one, Rei." I replied with a sigh.

(Haruka's POV)

"So, those were what those bright white flashes were." I muttered to myself, glancing down at my hand as it trembled, "The more I think about it, the more it makes sense."

"Oh Aphrodite, that guy really looks like you." Paused Minako for a brief moment as if she was double checking the picture, "Or is that you?"

I lifted up my head when she said that, I didn't want to look at that cursed thing if it was full of pictures of what they did to me and to other patients. I didn't want a bigger headache than the one Lisa caused me to have.

"That's-." I hear Michiru speak with a shaky voice, "Haruka."

"D-Don't." I said, "Please don't."

I turned my head to the side. My voice sounded really weak and quiet for any of them to hear.

"These pictures are more graphic than any of the others." Minako stated.

"They were wanting information and I wasn't gonna give it to them." I replied, my voice sounding a little bit stronger, "Remember, Minako? You saw it."

"I know, Haruka-san." She replied, "I saw what they were doing to you. You were there one moment and the next moment-."

"I was comatose, they were doing anything to get me to answer their questions." I stated.

"But, you still didn't say anything." She said.

I nodded a little with a small yawn as I glance up at the clock seeing what time it was. I felt Michiru's hand rest against my shoulder, I turn to look at her with tired eyes.

"Why don't you head to bed, Haruka?" She paused, "You need to rest."

"I will after I take some… medicine." I told her, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Good idea." She replied, gently kissing my cheek, "Sleep well, Haruka."

"Goodnight, Michi." I paused before I kissed her goodnight before I got up and headed to take my prescription medication and headed right to bed, "Goodnight, minna."

"Goodnight, little sister." Atem joked, "Sleep well."

(Michiru's POV)

When I heard the door to our bedroom shut, I turned to look at Minako who was flipping through the pages of the photo album that Lisa had left us. Was it another clue to help us figure out who is responsible for this? Joey was glancing over Minako's shoulder, his eyes were widened when he had saw the pictures in the book.

"I-Is dat the escaped prisoner or Haruka?" He asked, "I can't tell from this angle."

"That's-... That's Haruka." I said, "I can tell it is."

"This is pure torture." Minako muttered, "They make their patients suffer while they are taking pictures!? This is just sickening and disturbed."

"Welcome to the club." Rei said.

"Haruka." I paused, "You look so drugged in a lot of these. And I know for sure that you were."

"But, in the first three pictures, she looks like her normal self." Setsuna paused, "She looks like she's fighting!"

"It does." Joey paused, "Thanks for pointin' dat out, Setsuna."

"That must be when they were-." Minako began, "I remember that, seeing that first hand-. I-It's just terrible!"

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Michiru-san, I don't think you wanna look at this-." Minako said, that caught my attention.

I shook my head and glanced down and saw the photo. I really regret doing that now. I could feel the others stare down at the photo album. Haruka looked like she was in a lot of pain in this one photo and I knew it would haunt me for the rest of my days.

"This is when they were pressing the hot iron against her back to-." Yuugi began to say.

"Mark her as theirs." Finished Rei.

"I-." I began, touching the picture, "I can't believe they would be that deranged to do something like this to another human being. Who would take pictures of someone's pain, suffering, and torture?"

"Someone with no heart whatsoever." I hear Atem say, "Someone who belongs in the Shadow Realm."

(Minako's POV)

"Someone who doesn't believe in love or compassion." I replied as I turned the page to find a picture of what I saw them doing to Haruka when I found her, "This picture… it's when I was hiding in the vents, I was-."

"I can kinda see ya dare, Mina." Joey remarked.

"What were they doing to her here?" I hear Michiru ask.

"They tried shocking her with the chain, but it didn't work." I paused, glancing up to look at the others, "Then, they switched to… they-."

I couldn't get myself to say it for some reason. I thought that they were able to see the pictures, so, maybe they could've seen what was going on. Well, at least some of them could at least.

"Minako?" Ami asked.

"They used the hot iron again-." I was finally able to break my silence after a brief second or two.

"What!?" Joey exclaimed.

"I'm surprised she can still feel anything." Seto replied.

"Minako, tell us everything that happened there." Michiru said.

I glanced to look at her and gave her a small nod. I placed the photo album to the side on the coffee table and took a deep breath in and exhaled it before I slowly began to calm down my nerves. The others sat down and looked right at me, waiting for me to start the story on what happened. Now, I was really in the spotlight…

…..

(Flashback)

(Minako's POV)

 **Once I had reached the asylum, I quickly looked for a way inside. But, the ways I saw; except for one; were either locked or boarded up with molded wood. To be honest, it grossed me out. I walked over to the back area, finding a vent that I could easily squeeze myself through. I crawled around in the vent, quietly; trying to make it seem I wasn't there and to keep an ear out for anything suspicious and most importantly, Haruka.**

" **Stop! Please!" A familiar voice yelled, the sound of the voice echoed through the vent, it sounded like they were in pain, "I beg you! Let me go-! I have-! GAH!"**

" **Quiet, and answer my questions!" A harsh male voice came through, "Or, do you want the hot iron against your back again?"**

" **I w-won't t-tell you a-anything, mons-monster!" Growled the girl.**

" **Even broken, you won't commit." The male voice spoke again, "I guess you'll have to learn the hard way and listen to me when I order you to answer my questions."**

 **It sounded like they were talking from right underneath me! I glance down to see small slits in the vent; seeing a tall older man standing close to for people who looked like nurses. But, the one person who caught my attention was the one who was chained to the wall with their bare back facing the group of "medical personnel". The person was… Haruka! I knew it had to be. Who else could it have been? The symbol on her back was also was a dead giveaway.**

' _ **Haruka, I need to cause a diversion before I can get you out of here."**_ **I thought to myself, trying to think of a plan.**

" **Now, where is the leader of the Inner Sailor Senshi?!" I hear the male ask; it made my eyes widened, "What is her alias?"**

 **I notice Haruka turn her head to the side glaring at him with fogged:distant eyes. It was like, Haruka; the Haruka I knew: wasn't there, like she was gone or she was asleep deep inside, trapped inside her own heart.**

" **I won't s-subcome to your i-interrogation." I hear her weak, yet, forceful voice, "Sane or not… y-you won't get anything out of m-me!"**

" **I guess you've learned nothing, Tenou." The older male paused, "You have no power here, Sailor Uranus."**

 **My eyes glance over to him as he gave the male nurse a small nod. I watched the nurse thrust the hot iron poll with the rose symbol end up against Haruka's back. Hearing Haruka's scream, I knew I couldn't stay here much longer. But, before I could move, the vent panel gave way from under me and collapsed. I fell into the room onto my butt, in front of the older man. I glanced up after I calmed down from my fall.**

" **You!" I yelled, "You are-."**

" **Dr. Kunaki, I am the one in charge of Tenou Haruka's case." He answered before I had a chance to say anything else.**

" **Why are you hurting my friend?" I asked after I stood up.**

" **This is part of her treatment." He answered my question again, "You're misunderstanding our practice here. Unlike other mental institutions, we try to get rid of the demons by using drastic measures. Or, how my son calls it "dark magic"."**

" **You're seriously telling me this?" I asked folding my arms.**

" **Yes, because we're gonna have to kill you." Kunaki smirked evilly, "Can't have this getting out now. Can we, Sailor V? Or should I say, Sailor Venus."**

 **I stood my ground and got ready, to fight. I wasn't about to lose this battle.**

(Haruka's POV)

 **I really don't remember a lot of what happened then, but I remember Minako fighting by herself for a little while before I heard another familiar voice coming through.**

(Setsuna's POV)

" **Venus!" I cried when I came to her to her aid.**

" **Pluto! Crescent Beam!" She glanced to look at me after she used her attack, "What are you doing here? You-."**

" **You should've called for some back up." I paused, as I saw the doctor and nurses coming over to fight again, "Chronos Typhoon! It's probably a good thing I followed you all the way here."**

" **Thank you, Pluto." She said.**

" **You can thank me later. We have to settle this and get Haruka out of here." I replied.**

" **Be careful, they are using some sort of dark magic." She warned.**

" **Good to know." I paused, "Dead Scream!"**

" **Venus!" She paused, "Wink-Link Chain Sword!"**

" **Stop right there!" A voice yelled from behind us.**

 **I jumped a little and turned around to find the young male nurse next to Haruka; who looked distant and dazed; with a syringe in his hand. I knew what was in that syringe and moved my Time Key Staff to an upright position.**

" **You're smart, Sailor Pluto." He paused, "If you don't leave now, I'll shoot this poison through her body and it would kill her instantly."**

" **Venus, do what he says." I said.**

" **He might be bluffing, Pluto." She replied.**

" **He's not, I can already tell." I began, "Venus, we have to go!"**

….

(End of the Flashback)

(Tea's POV)

After Minako told us her story, we all were in shock. I really couldn't understand all of it. Dark Magic? What kind of dark magic?

"Wow, dat's way more den I thought it was gonna be." Said Joey.

"Poor Haruka-san." Added Usagi.

"The doctor's taken care of, but that leaves the male nurse." Atem spoke.

"The last one that poses a threat to us and Haruka." Minako replied.

(Joey's POV)

"Even though they broke her, she remained strong." Usagi said.

"There was still something there that kept her strong." Atem paused, "Her will and duty as a Sailor Senshi."

"Not only dat, but her love for all of us and her love for Michiru." I added, looking right at Michiru, "Am I right?"

All she did was nod. It was obvious, Michiru was lost in thought about something. It was like she was trying to find the right words to respond to what we said about Haruka and about Minako's story. That story was, unbelievable to say the least; but we are all in this together and we had to get out of it somehow.

(Bakura's POV)

"It's now obvious that we are all possible targets." Spoke Michiru, "We just need to figure out why they want Haruka dead and all of us insane. If that is their true purpose in all of this."

"I-." I began to say.

They all turned their heads to look at me, now it was my turn to have the spotlight on me.

"Bakura?" Makoto asked.

"No one's going to like what I'm going to say." I paused, "But, I suggest that we should ask Lisa if she knows anything about it. Since it is her family that's trying to do this to us."

"I hate to agree with you, but that's probably a good idea." Minako said with a sigh, "I just hope she doesn't think this makes us instant "BFFs" now."

"That's a good plan, Bakura." Michiru said.

"Thanks, I guess." I replied.

(Tristan's POV)

"Well, I'll be goin' with Minako ta talk with Lisa tomorrow mornin' about it." Joey paused, taking a quick glance to look at Minako, "What do ya say?"

"Good to know, Joey!" Minako cheered, "You are the BEST!"

"I try." Replied Joey, knowing that Minako had really stroked his ego.


	13. Chapter 12: In the Dark

Chapter 12: In the Dark

(Haruka's POV)

I was sleeping pretty well; which was surprising. I thought after we were telling our stories, I was bound to remember something that happened to me and it would effect my dreams and I wasn't dreaming of anything, which was very unusual for me. Something was going to happen; my mind was ready to pull a trick on me, I just knew it. Slowly I started to hear collections of disembodied voices that I haven't heard since I was in the…

"No…! You're just in my head!" I yelled, knowing that my voice was being drowned out by noise and wouldn't reach to the others in the living room, someone would have to be standing right at the door to hear my cries, "Go away, you're have no power here… you have no power over me!"

I placed my hands to my ears, trying to block out the voices. I shock my head when it didn't work. I didn't even open my eyes.

"You're not here. No one's here." I muttered to myself and kept repeating it for a minute or so.

"How can you be so sure, Tenou?" The voice of a male came through, and it echoed through the room.

I shot up, my eyes opened up and widened when I heard the sound of the voice. That man, he scared me. I knew who it was right away.

"W-Why are you-?" I asked, "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"You are still a patient, Tenou." He replied, "Now, why don't you see this?"

I glanced over towards the large full body mirror that belonged to Michiru. Something had flashed in the glass right as I looked at it. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the mirror and saw something that I couldn't believe. It was showing me a vision of a horrific scene!

"You will kill EVERYONE you love." The male nurse's voice paused as he chuckled a little, "Starting with your lover, Sailor Neptune."

"No." I muttered, seeing the image of myself hovering over Michiru's dead body with the Space Sword as the image of me continuously stabbed her through the heart; I placed a hand against the glass as tears rolled out of the corners of my eyelids.

"You'll do it, Tenou." The voice said, "And it will happen soon. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

I lowered my head for a moment and began thinking about what I had saw. I clenched my fists tightly and glanced up at the mirror as I raised both fists and used all of my strength to break the glass of the mirror.

"NO! I WON'T!" I yelled, watching the shattering glass fall around me; my hands were bleeding, but I could care less at this moment.

My rage seemed to make the voices of the whatever was talking to me and the male nurse fade away. But shortly after I could feel my fear returning to me, the image of that vision was still fresh in my head. I didn't know what I could do to stop this madness if I couldn't get the help I needed from her.

….

(Usagi's POV)

I was walking past Haruka's and Michiru's bedroom after Luna wanted to talk when I heard Haruka's voice yelling and then suddenly something shattering. It made us both stop dead in our tracks and turned to face the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know." Answered Luna, "We better get in there and find out."

I nodded and tried opening the door. At first, it didn't open; it was like there was something propped up against it. But after the sixth or seventh turn of the brass doorknob, the door finally opened. Luna went in first and I followed shortly after her. I could hear Haruka crying on her bed. I walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Haruka-san, are you-?" I began.

She glanced up to look at me, her eyes were bloodshot; like they were when we found her in the asylum. She was scared of something that I couldn't see or hear. Haruka wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. I blinked a little when she did this, it only made me worry more.

"Haruka-san?" I asked, seeing Luna jumping up on the bed, "What's going on?"

"I hear his voice… the nurse." She muttered softly, "It scares me, Usagi. It scares me."

"Do you need me to get Michiru-san?" I asked.

(Haruka's POV)

My eyes widened when she mentioned Michiru's name, I quickly shook my head. I couldn't risk being alone with Michiru, not after that vision he showed me.

"No." I paused, "Usagi, I need you to do something for me. As a friend."

"What is it?" She questioned worriedly.

I sat up and looked at her, I couldn't believe I was about to tell her this and ask her to do this to me.

"He told me that I would snap sometime soon, and that… Michiru would be the first one I target. He showed me it as a vision through the mirror." I paused, "Please, I want you to put an end to me before that happens… before I harm or kill her or anyone else."

"W-Wha-?" Usagi began.

(Usagi's POV)

"Haruka-san, you can't be serious!" Luna exclaimed.

"I can't, Haruka-san." I added, shaking my head against the idea of Haruka having to die before she snaps.

"Usagi, please." Haruka paused, "Everyone else would back away: Minako would back down and step away, Setsuna would consider it a taboo, Hotaru wouldn't kill her Haruka-papa, Yuugi would turn away from the thought, and Atem won't do it… he would-."

"Mind crushing would be better than death, Haruka-san." I stated.

"Usagi, this is what I want." She paused, "I thought you would understand."

I sat there thinking about it. I couldn't kill one of my many best friends; but I couldn't watch her suffer through her pain and torment any longer. And if she were to snap, we all might be separated at that point. I thought about it long and hard for awhile, I didn't want to do it. I sighed a little before I bit my lower lip.

"Alright, Haruka-san." I paused, "I'll bare this heavy burden and follow your wish."

(Haruka's POV)

"Usagi, what-?" Luna asked.

"Thank you, Usagi." I said, "It means a lot."

I felt slightly better now that I know that someone would be there to take care of me before I had the chance to kill Michiru. There weren't enough "thank yous" in the world to express my gratitude for Usagi to take on this burden.

"Luna, please, don't tell anyone that Usagi will be the one to put an end to me if the vision does become true." I said, looking right at the black cat.

"I will… respect that, Haruka-san." Luna replied with a small sigh, "It's gonna be tough, but I'll do my best to keep quiet."

"Thank you, Luna." I said, "Thank you, Usagi. I-I think it's better if I hide myself, just in case he was right."

(Luna's POV)

"We have no way of knowing if he was right or not, Haruka-san." I paused, just speaking what has been on my mind the entire time, "Let me get Ami in here and we can check your mind."

She shook her head, knowing something was up. I looked at Usagi who was getting really worried.

"Stop! Get out of my head!" She yelled.

"Haruka-san!" Screamed Usagi.

"Usagi, get back!" I yelled.

She looked at me and got up backing up to the wall of the room. I followed right after her, standing next to her side. Haruka was holding her head in pain, she was moaning and groaning because of it.

"Haruka-san!" Usagi yelled again.

"Usagi, someone's contacting her again." I paused, "Maybe transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon will help her now."

"Right!" She paused, "Moon Eternal! Make-Up!"

"I'll go get help!" I said running out into the living room.

I continued down the hall toward the living room where everyone was still there and accounted for. Setsuna turned to look at me after she heard the sound of my paws hitting the carpet floor.

"Luna, is something wrong?" She asked, "We heard some yelling coming from the bedroom."

"I hope everythin's okay." Joey said, petting Artemis.

"Everything is far from okay, Joey." I paused, "I need Ami, Rei, Mako, and Minako to come with me! There's something going on with Haruka!"

"What?! Luna, what's going on with her?" Asked Michiru worriedly.

"Someone is attempting to contact her from the asylum it seems like, but Haruka is refusing it and it's causing a mental battle." Luna paused, "Michiru, you shouldn't go. Someone has told her that you would be the first victim if she snaps."

I could tell that Michiru was shocked, but there really wasn't anything I could do to comfort her.

"Is it that bad that we have to transform?" Makoto asked.

"I leave that for you guys to decide. Sailor Moon is in there now." I paused, "She's trying to keep Haruka-san sane and calmed down."

"Sounds like a serious matter to me! Let's go ladies!" Began Minako, "Venus Eternal! Make-Up!"

"Mars Eternal! Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Eternal! Make-Up!"

"Mercury Eternal! Make-Up!"

"Be safe, girls." Tristan said after they transformed.

…

(Makoto's POV)

We ran to the bedroom to find Eternal Sailor Moon with her hands against Haruka's shoulders. Haruka was in complete distraught and pain, it showed in her expression.

"Sailor Moon." Minako said.

"He's not… taking me!" Spoke Haruka, "He's just… showing me a-another… vision. I don't like it! Sailor Moon, stop it."

"Haruka-san, what did he tell you? What is he showing you?" Usagi asked.

"Now isn't the time for me to snap… it was just… to scare me, to make me fear myself." She paused, "He's trying to scare me and make me fear their master."

"Their master?" Rei asked.

"Haruka-san, what do you mean?" Questioned Usagi in a clam voice.

"The one who bestowed the dark magic upon them." She answered.

"What's the name?" I asked.

"I-." Haruka began, glancing up to look at me, "I don't know! I'm not being told a name!"

"Haruka-san, resist his anger! Resist his rage!" Rei cried, walking over to her.

(Rei's POV)

"Haruka-san, give me your hand so I can block him temporary." I said, holding out my hand for hers.

' _ **Do you think you can really do that to my patient, Shrine Maiden?'**_ A male voice echoed in my head.

I pulled my hand away quickly. Now I was hearing what Haruka was. Was I going crazy?

' _You must be what's haunting Haruka-san, aren't you?'_ I reply calmly, I had to keep a clear mind and not any fear come through in my voice.

' _ **Very good, I am Kunaki Neji.'**_

' _Why are you doing this?'_ I asked.

' _ **I serve and do what my master asks.'**_ He answered with a slight chuckle that sent a slight shiver up my spine.

' _Who is this "master" of yours?'_ I paused, ' _Answer me, Kunaki!'_

' _ **You ask too many questions. And besides, why should I tell you, Shrine Maiden?'**_ He laughed, ' _ **She has received a small hint as to who it could possibly be.'**_

' _I see.'_ I began, ' _Answer my last question then, Kunaki.'_

' _ **Fire away, Shrine Maiden.'**_ He replied, I quickly took a mental note when he said the word "fire".

' _How do you know I'm a shrine maiden?'_ I questioned him, that was something that I had on my mind the entire telepathic conversation, ' _You really do know the Sailor Senshi out of our transformations! Who told you? I know it wasn't Haruka-san, she wouldn't sell us out like that; sane or not.'_

' _ **Well done, Sailor Mars. You are very bright!'**_ Neji answered, ' _ **You're correct, it wasn't your friend. It was someone who holds a dear place in my heart, that ratted you and the rest of your friends out.'**_

' _What? Who could've done tha-?'_ I began until it clicked in my head, ' _Lisa…!"_

' _ **Right you are again, Shrine Maiden.'**_ He paused, ' _ **Thanks to her, we know you Sailor Senshi in your alias forms and the names of your boyfriends and their friends.'**_

My eyes widened at that moment. He really knew everything about us now, and I could feel my sanity slipping away the more I communicated with him.

' _ **I can tell that you're starting to go down the same path Tenou has, Shrine Maiden.'**_ He laughed.

I shook my head, gripping it tightly with both of my hands. I couldn't let him take me too, not when I had my friends and Tristan counting on me. Tristan was one of the only men I could trust and my friends were my lifesaver.

"Stop! Get out of my head!" I yelled, "You have no right to enter my mind, demon. Evil spirit, be exorcised!"

After that, I fell to my knees, my hands catching my fall as I tried catching my breath.

"Rei, y-you heard him, didn't you?" I heard Haruka ask me.

"Yeah, and he told me some very valuable information." I answered.

(Ami's POV)

"W-What did he tell you?" Haruka asked, "I-It's obvious he managed to get to you, Rei."

"He tried, now he can't." She replied, "As far as information goes; I think we're gonna reign terror and wrath on them."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's go to the living room, the others need to hear this." Answered Rei.

I glanced over to look at Haruka who was hesitating at first. I looked down and saw the dried blood on her hands.

"Where did-?" I began to ask her where she got her wound.

"Please don't ask." She replied, "I know that the others are gonna ask. I already have to replace Michiru's full body mirror."

I took a glance over to see what she was talking about, taking notice of the broken mirror with glass that was shattered on the floor. I knew what Haruka did and why her hands were bloodied up. I walked over to her and reached my hand out.

"Here, looks like you need a little help." I said softly.

"Thanks." She replied, taking my offer and stood up.

I smiled a little before our transformations wore off and we started walking to the living room to meet up with everyone else. I turned to look at Rei who looked exhausted from her internal battle with the male nurse.

(Haruka's POV)

"Rei!" Tristan cried out, "Are you okay?"

Rei looked at him and shook her head, feeling really drained from that conversation with the male nurse.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The male nurse c-contacted me and managed to get through to her." I answered his question, "A-Apparently he told her something that m-might help us."

"Let's get you all sitting down first before we get to it." Yuugi said.

We all sat down next to the ones we loved. I was still worried about sitting and staying this close to Michiru, but I knew that Usagi would keep her promise to me and she would be ready if anything did happen.

"So, what did he tell ya?" Joey asked.

"I was trying to get him to spill something about their master." Rei answered, taking a deep breath in, "But instead, he told me something that will make us all very angry."

"And that is?" Questioned Seto irritated.

"He kept calling me "shrine maiden" and that's what got me." Replied Rei.

"How?!" I exclaimed, "I never-!"

"He said it wasn't you, Haruka-san." Rei answered.

"Then, who was it?" Asked Makoto.

"I'm gonna string that Lisa Amburn by the ankles!" Minako hissed.

"Exactly." Said Rei.

(Tristan's POV)

"Someone's going to the Shadow Realm!" Growled Atem.

"Oh! Even better!" Minako replied happily.

"Wait, this-." Haruka began, "They told me if-."

"Haruka?" Michiru asked.

"He told me that he gave you a hint of who their master is, Haruka-san." Rei spoke, glancing to look right at her, "What was the hint?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out." She replied, "It looks… familiar to me though."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There's darkness; a cloud of darkness with yellow eyes." She paused, answering my question; even though I had no idea what she meant, "A dark figure… calling to me."

"Haruka, it's okay, we're right here." Michiru said, calmly.

(Michiru's POV)

She turned to look at me, her eyes were bloodshot like she had been crying for a little while. I glanced down to see her hands, seeing the dried blood on them. I sighed a little and shook my head.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked in a whisper.

Haruka blinked a little in surprise as she pulled her hands away and hid them in her lap. I knew that she didn't want to talk about it and I understood that. But what I really wanted to know is why she wanted to die if she did snap. It just didn't sound like her. I placed a hand on her leg, making her look at me. She was worried about it, but I knew that Haruka wouldn't hurt me or anyone else she cared about, no matter what anyone has done or will do to her.

(Haruka's POV)

"Michiru, don't." I paused, "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Tenou Haruka, look at me." She paused, waiting to say anything else until I actually glanced up to look at her, "I know you better than anyone in this world. Even if you do snap, you will hold back from hurting anyone. Don't let him get to you, Haruka. He's only trying to scare you so you give up."

Her words really touched me. I knew for sure that she was right. I reached for her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. I could feel my tears running down my cheeks once again.

"Haruka?" She asked, "What's the matter?"

"Thank you, Michiru." I began in a whisper, "It's because of you that I'm sane and alive. Even though I feel like I still might snap, I'll… stop it from happening. The reason why I wanted to die if I did… is because I wouldn't be able to live with myself again. I don't want to live in a would that didn't have you in it."

As I spoke, I felt Michiru's arms wrap around me, pulling me in closer to her calming and safe embrace.

"Haruka, you're not a little kid anymore." She paused, "I understand what you mean. But I know that IT will never happen."

"I know, Michiru."

"Now I have to ask about you hands, Haruka." She said aloud.

I gulped, she was putting me right on the spot in front of everyone. I pulled away from the hug, not wanting to explain myself, but I did. But I left out the heavy burden deal that I asked Usagi to do for me. I kept noticing her glancing at me as I spoke as if she was having second thoughts about all of this, but she knew that she couldn't back out of it now. What have I just done?


End file.
